Remember Me
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: “I hope he remembers me,” she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. “Remember me,” he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him? NaruHina? Plz R&R [Complete]
1. Chapter One

15 July 2006

**A note from Starry: **This is my first ever Naruto fanfic! I'm very excited to be writing it and I can't wait to share it with everyone. I really hope that people enjoy it as much as I love writing it. This idea came to me while I was watching Naruto and I just had to write it! I'd very much appreciate if I was told wheter any of you are interested in me continuing this story. Arigatou!

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't! So don't bring trouble, please.

* * *

**Remember Me – Chapter One**

"Hinata-sama, you've been requested to sit beside the Kazekage."

Hinata looked away from the small red-haired three year old playing on the ground and looked up to the man speaking to her. He was a Jounin ninja, Inin, the most trusted ninja they had.

The lilac eye colored girl nodded and slowly got up, smiling at Tsuki, her three year old daughter. Walking out of the room and towards the room where the Kazekage was, Hinata's small smile remained on her face. As the twenty-two year old walked down the corridor, a few memories came into her head.

"_Hinata! Come here."_

_Seventeen year old Hinata Hyuuga stopped her kick in mid air and rushed into the room her father was standing in with two Jounin ninjas. "Yes?" she asked, as her eyes surveyed the older men._

"_Hinata, as your father, and the head of the Hyuuga clan, I have to ask you to do something." His voice was stern and Hinata could tell that she probably wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her. "You will be leaving to the Hidden Village of the Sand where you will marry the Kazekage and produce an heir to him." There was no change in his voice, it was all the same tone: serious. "You are the eldest in the Hyuuga clan, and this clan is the noblest in Konoha, therefore you are the one destined to marry him."_

_Hinata listened and let everything sink in. She just stood there, staring at her father as he spoke to her. She was being ordered to get married to their allies? All Hinata did was nod. "Yes, father."_

"_That is all. Pack your things; you will be leaving with these gentlemen two hours before the sun sets." Hiashi then turned his body and faced Hinata, giving her a stern look. "If you do not go with this, you will be betraying Konoha as well as the Hyuuga clan so don't think of backing out." He continued staring at his daughter for a few more seconds before nodding to her and signaling for her to go and pack._

_The eldest Hyuuga girl only nodded before slowly turning around and heading out to her room. Why was this happening? She was a Chunnin ninja wanting to continue her way up to see if she could make it to ANBU level and make people notice her. If she ran away and didn't do what her father told her to, she'd become a traitor and that was something she didn't want to be. If getting married with the Kazekage was going to do good to Konoha, then that's what she would do._

Hinata finally arrived at the designated room and found her husband sitting on a balcony that faced the arena. Beside him was her chair, empty and waiting for her to take her place. She breathed in before beginning her way over to his chair. It amused her to remember how scared she had been when she had first arrived to his residence.

"_Gaara-sama, we've brought Hinata-sama. She's healthy and an obedient wife, she did not hesitate to come."_

_Hinata didn't look at the Jounin ninja that had just spoken. She wanted to keep her gaze on the ground but she was afraid that if she did that, Gaara-kun would get mad and kill her with his sand._

"_Please leave us, Inin, and thank you for your hard work." Gaara said, staying in the same spot and keeping his light green eyes on Hinata's lavender ones._

_Her heart was beating a thousand miles per second and she really hoped that he wouldn't notice that her hands were silently shaking of fear. In the room, it was just the two of them and no noise. If one attuned their ears to listen to the quietest noises in the world, they would be able to hear Hinata's heartbeat like a loud drum being banged by angry monkeys._

"_I thought you would refuse and prefer to betray Konoha than take my offer of marriage." His voice had no emotion in it and his eyes were kept in the same view as they were before. "Are you hungry? Do you need to rest?" he asked, taking his eyes off hers for a moment to glance at a small table not to far from Hinata's left side._

_The dark haired girl shook her head lightly. "I'm fine, thank you for offering." Her voice was the usual soft tone she always spoke in._

"_Alright," he said, taking a few steps towards her._

_Hinata looked up and tried to keep her hands from shaking. She didn't want to appear to be a weakling in front of him, but her memories of him weren't that safe._

_Gaara noticed how frightened Hinata was and stopped approaching her. "Don't be afraid," he said. "I will not hurt you. You are the mother of the future heir of the Kazekage and my future wife."_

_Hinata nodded._

"_I don't expect you to be attached to me emotionally or attracted to me in any way, so don't worry. I just need someone who will bear my child and bring a good future to the Hidden Village of Sand." He paused, studying her facial features, which revealed to be less frightened. "You were chosen because you are the eldest daughter in the only noble clan left in Konoha. I did not choose you to be my wife, but the elders of the village did." He turned around and walked back to the spot he had been in before, except this time he didn't turn around to face her. "If you choose to not go along with this, then turn around and walk out of this room. You will not be followed and I will have no choice but find someone else from Konoha…"_

_Hinata felt as the clear tears began filling up her mauve eyes. This was not fair, not fair at all! She wanted to run out of this room and not go with this, but her father's words kept her from turning around. She would become a traitor and wouldn't be able to go back home._

'_Naruto-kun…'_

_She felt as a few drops slide down her face as his name echoed in her mind. If she became a traitor, she would no longer see him and if she ever did, he'd only call her a traitor and hate her for it. This was not fair._

"_I am happy to become your wife and mother of the heir." Her voice didn't crack or announce that she wanted to cry. For that, she was grateful._

"I thought you were going to stay with Tsuki," Gaara said, as his wife sat beside him.

Hinata shook her head and sat against the straight back of the chair. "You requested my presence here and I wish to fulfill that request." She turned her head to face him and gave him a smile. She needed a bit of amusement and she was pretty sure that Tsuki wanted to continue playing with the sand that always followed her.

Life in the Hidden Village of Sand wasn't bad; it was really peaceful and nice. Hinata liked it a lot. Her attention went down to the teenagers that were battling with their jutsus. This was the Chunnin exam taking place in Hidden Cloud Village in Land of Lightning. A few memories from the time the Chunnin had taken place in Konoha ran through her head, but since she had gotten worse in her health that time, she really didn't remember a lot.

The last five years away from her home village, she'd spent them alongside Gaara and their three year old daughter. She was a respected woman in the Sand village and most of the people from the village had her in such high regards. She was loved and was known for softening Gaara's heart. Of course, Hinata didn't think she'd done a lot, just helped the small village, and she was going to continue helping them because she was the wife of the Kazekage.

The crowd boo's brought Hinata back into reality when the blue haired boy fell to the ground, spitting blood. Hinata sat up and looked down into the arena and felt bad for that boy. At times she was glad to be in the position she was in, but when she remembered Naruto, she just felt sadness and loneliness tug at her. The only thing she would do was try and not remember him at all and save herself a heart ache.

Hinata hadn't seen Naruto for six years now, so she doubted he remembered her at all. His sixteen year old face was imprinted in her memories and she would never forget him. After all, he was the only person she had ever truly loved. There were times, when she thought she would beat the sadness in her heart, when she tried to imagine how Naruto would look now at the age of twenty-two or perhaps he was twenty-three? Well no, it was May and his birthday was in October so he was still twenty-two.

Did Naruto even know that she was married to Gaara of the Desert? Had he completed his mission of bringing Sasuke back from the depths of darkness? When she was told about her future, Naruto was off on that mission along with Sakura, Kakashi and Jiraiya. She really hoped everything had gone well and they were safe back in the village of Konoha.

'_I hope he remembers me,'_ she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Is this boring you?"

Gaara's question broke her thoughts and she shook her head, blushing at the same time. "No, it's just that I dozed off for a minute." She smiled at Gaara and bowed her head in respect.

Gaara nodded and turned his attention to the arena.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard throughout the entire arena and screams and yells were heard as well. Hinata jumped out of her seat and Tsuki's little face popped into her head. The explosion had come from behind them… where Tsuki was!

"Hinata-sama, go and get Tsuki and find Inin and Engo and run out to seek a safe place inside the forest." Gaara's tone was serious and his facial expression was angry. "Don't stop for any one just go to a safe place with Tsuki!"

Hinata nodded before running out of the room and into the hallway. There were ANBU and Jounin ninjas running to both directions. She pushed her way through until she arrived at the room where Tsuki was in Inin's arms.

"Hinata-sama, we must get you and Tsuki-sama to a safe place immediately. Engo is here with us because Gaara-sama had mentioned something about a possible attack from the people of the Hidden Village of the Mist." Inin handed over Tsuki to Hinata and took out a kunai and walked towards the door beside Engo, who also had a kunai in his hand.

'_If we were in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Mist wouldn't be attacking me because we would be allies. But not everyone is allied with the Sand.' _"Let's go, Tsuki," Hinata said, as she scooped up her daughter and quickly followed Inin who had ran out the second she had picked up the heiress.

Engo was behind them watching the backs of the royal family while Inin lead the way to the safe haven. Hinata's hold on her daughter was strong and she was glad she had a kunai and some shurikens just incase.

The four quickly and cautiously made their way through the now darkened corridors of the arena. They had been running for more than ten minutes and Tsuki was getting scared.

"Mommy, I don't want to be held onto anymore!" The little redheaded three year old cried as Hinata ran out of the door that Inin managed to open.

"Shh, Tsuki, we're almost there," whispered a very worried Hinata.

"I want daddy!" cried Tsuki, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Hinata didn't stop running as her daughter began to cry. She looked back and saw Engo running behind them. She was worried about Gaara, though she knew how his defense system worked, but still her wife side was kicking in.

"We must hurry, Hinata-sama, I sense a group of five."

Hinata looked up at Inin and nodded. Great! They were going to be attacked and Tsuki was in her arms!

The four immediately jumped and decided it was best to jump from branch to branch to their designated safe location. Their speed increased even more as they kicked off a branch and landed on another. Hinata was growing tired from carrying Tsuki but she couldn't stop or else they would be caught.

A few minutes passed and the two Jounin ninjas along with the Kazekage's wife and daughter were still rushing through the trees. No one had attacked them yet, but they couldn't let their guard down.

Out of nowhere, a shuriken came flying towards Hinata but Inin was fast enough to block it with his kunai. Not a second after deflecting the shuriken, Inin threw his kunai to a spot somewhere in the forest and the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard. The three adults stopped and looked at each other. Hinata's hold on Tsuki tightened and she backed up against the tree she was standing on. She could no let Tsuki get hurt no matter what!

"Hinata-sama, Engo and I will fight while you and Tsuki make a run for it. Do not stop at all or for anyone!" Inin ordered.

The lavender eyed girl nodded and jumped off the tree branch towards the side and away from Inin and Engo. As she left the two men, she heard the sound of metal hitting metal and grunts, but she didn't look back. She continued her way with a crying Tsuki until she was sure they were far enough to begin looking for a hiding spot.

Hinata jumped off the branch and landed on the ground with Tsuki. Her daughter was scared and Hinata felt sadness tug at her once more. She didn't want to let Tsuki go, but she had to in order for her to use Byakugaan.

"Grab onto my leg, Tsuki, and don't let go!" Her tone was serious and so was her facial expression.

Tsuki nodded and grabbed her mother's leg.

Hinata lifted both of her arms and began doing the Byakugaan seal. "_Byakugaan!_" Her vision increased and she could see around her. She was relieved to find a small hole in a tree not to far from them. She grabbed Tsuki and ran very fast towards their hiding spot. The two girls finally reached it and with high-speed, Hinata pushed her daughter inside the tree.

"Don't make any noise, Tsuki. No noise, or else daddy will be angry." Hinata gave her daughter a stern look before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Tsuki, and so does your father."

All Tsuki did was nod, because her mother had told her not to make any noise. Hinata smiled at her daughter, but the smile faded in a swift movement as she was struck in the back with a kunai.

Hinata screamed as the pain shot from her back and ran throughout her body. She'd been caught off guard! She promptly turned around, taking out her shuriken and throwing it up into the sky at an angle. Her target was hit, sending a masked ninja to the floor.

"_Byakugaan!_" Her vision became even clearer and she spotted three more ninjas heading her way. She managed to divert a thrown shuriken at her and a kunai as well. One of the ninjas jumped out behind her and she swiftly turned around and the Jyuuken fighting style was used. The only bad thing was that this ninja was skilled, very skilled. He kept avoiding her hits and another one was approaching her very fast behind her.

She jumped over the person running behind her and landed behind them, throwing a kunai at them and managing to only hit the forehead protector.

'_I need to focus my chakra! Focus, Hinata!' _

"Mommy!"

Hinata's heart stopped and in a flash she was facing the direction her daughter had been hiding in. Hinata glared at the individual that had Tsuki hanging by her legs. At once, she began running towards them, her concentration off her chakra and the only thing in her mind: getting Tsuki out of that persons grasp.

"If you don't stop, I'll kill this child right here!" yelled the man holding her.

She stopped running, panic racing through her veins as well as anger. Damn it!

"Give yourself up, Hinata-sama, and return to your husband's side where you both will be killed side by side."

Had they caught Gaara, too? It wasn't the time to be thinking, it was the time to get Tsuki out of her enemies hands and keep her safe!

'_Calm down, Hinata, calm down. Think, think, think, and calm down…'_ Right, she had a kunai left in her pouch and she could use that to kill the guy holding Tsuki. Then, she would run in fast speed, grab Tsuki and just run away and hope that Inin or Engo were there. Her plan sounded weak, but it was the only way to get away with Tsuki alive and well.

Hinata opened her eyes and in a flash, took out the kunai and threw it to the guy holding Tsuki. The ninja noticed and in a quick manner, he diverted the kunai and used his own kunai to stab a frightened Tsuki in the chest.

The eldest Hyuuga's eyes widened before turning around at a quick pace to stab the ninja behind her. Tsuki was safe underground in the room where she had been playing in. Inin had made sure to make a decoy of Tsuki before giving it to Hinata… it was all for safety measures.

This seemed to have angered the ninjas because the remaining four all jumped into the air and surrounded her before throwing all their shurikens and kunais at her. Hinata was trapped and if she didn't think fast, she'd be dead right here. She didn't have any more weapons, so she couldn't block them. All she could do was raise her arms to protect her chest and face from the sharp weapons. Her body's natural reaction to this, as she raised her arms, was to take a step back. Her foot stepped on a rock that made her trip backwards making the Konoha girl hit the back of her head on the tree, very hard.

Hinata's vision became foggy with a few black swirls getting in the way. Any second now and she would be hit by those shurikens and kunais… any second. The pain in her head was throbbing and it was taking over her neck. This was the end, right?

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

She tried to open her eyes but the pain was too strong, but she still tried. As she slightly opened them, she saw something black and orange with blonde hair fly by her. The girl on the ground tried to keep her eyes open but the darkness was calling her.

"Naruto-kun…" she murmured softly, before every sense of her body and her mind sunk into obscurity.

* * *

**Starry: **I'm so happy with the ending! I feel bad for Hinata though... Next chapter, I'll be describing how Hinata looks and such, so if you were wondering how she looks... you'll have to wait... unless I don't get any feedback on wheter I should continue with this story or not. Thank you, everyone and please review if you can! 


	2. Chapter Two

16 July 2006

**A word from Starry: **Wow! Seven reviews! It makes me so happy that people want me to continue this story! Thank you, very much! Knowing that people like the story and want to find out more, make me get inspired and excited to write the next chapter. And yes, I'm planning on this being a Naruto x Hinata fic, but the in the end... nevermind, I won't say anything! We'll just have to wait and see how this all ends. Please enjoy reading the next installment in _Remember Me_.

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Hinata or anything else that you've read or seen in Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Remember Me – Chapter Two**

The sky was dark with no stars or moon shinning the way to travelers. It was a strange night, people thought, as they slowly closed their windows and prepared to go to sleep. The day had been a long one, just like all the days since the return of the Kazekage.

Gaara-sama had returned to the Hidden Village of Sand, two days after the attack at the Chunnin exam in the Hidden Cloud village in the Land of Lightning. People had heard about the attack, but they couldn't believe that Hinata-sama had disappeared.

Since his arrival, Gaara-sama had sent out squads of Jounin ninjas along with some Chunnin ninjas to help look for the first lady. Of course, none of them had luck in finding her or a body, so the villagers still had hope that she was out there somewhere.

"Gaara-sama, it's been two weeks since the incident and she still hasn't been found. I'm sure she-"

The man couldn't finish because Gaara engulfed him in sand and threw him out the window, anger evident in his eyes.

"Does anyone else think I should lift the search of Hinata-sama?" he asked, piercing every person in the room with his glare. "My orders are to search for Hinata-sama and not rest until she is found. If anyone has any objections to that, then you will be banned from the village."

The men in the room kept their gaze on Gaara and only nodded.

"Keep searching. You're all dismissed." Gaara turned around and walked out of the room.

It was evident that Hinata's disappearance had greatly affected the Kazekage and the village. There were even some small groups of villagers who had taken their time to go and search for her in the neighboring villages. But no matter where they searched, they couldn't find her or anything regarding her. It was as if she had been swallowed by the Earth.

"_Where is Hinata-sama?" asked a tired Gaara. He'd been in numerous battles with ninjas and had received a few injuries, but none were that serious._

_Engo, who was bleeding a lot, moved his gaze to the ground and shook his head. "After we were separated, she and the decoy Tsuki were told to go and find a hiding place. Inin and I defeated the ninjas before going to look for her through out the forest, but we didn't find anything. All we found were kunais and shurikens on a tree and a pool of blood at the base of said tree._

_Gaara looked intently at Engo before turning around, facing his back to the man. "Where is Inin?"_

"_He is still searching for her."_

"_Go back to the village and gather a group of people and continue searching for her. I will go and see if Tsuki is alright before heading back home. Don't return home until you've found Hinata-sama." With that as his final words, Gaara walked out of the area._

_Engo nodded and rushed out._

"Daddy!" cried Tsuki, as she ran to her father.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and turned around to see his daughter running towards him. Even though she had the color of his hair and eyes, she looked exactly like Hinata. He shook his head and turned around and walked away, leaving Tsuki alone in the hallway.

"Come, Tsuki-sama, your father needs time alone." Omoi, Tsuki's nanny, said while taking the little three year olds hand.

Tsuki did not understand what was happening, so she started crying. She missed her mother and wanted to ask her father where she was. She let Omoi take her in her arms and console her as the two walked back into the room they were in before.

…

It hurt so much, but she didn't know why. All she could see was darkness, and when she tried to open her eyes, darkness greeted her as well. This frightened her, making her yell out a word she didn't even know she knew. She heard noises and felt cool and warm touches before the darkness over her eyes was lifted and she was able to see different colors and things.

"Thank goodness! You've woken up!"

She stared at the person that had just spoken and wondered who it was. Where was she? What was this place? She looked around surveyed the area, taking everything in.

A small table was to the left of her with two chairs on its side and plates with food on them were on the surface. As she moved her gaze to the right, she found a wall with a small window that showed a river not to far from the house and as she looked beyond the river, an endless sight of trees greeted her. Looking back inside the house, she noticed a stove not to far from where the table stood with a few pots that were steaming. Her curiosity took her to look in front of her and she found two blankets on the floor, one was empty and the other one looked to be occupied by someone. There wasn't much in the room, but the rest of the things she saw were small and she didn't know what they were.

"Can you hear me, dear?"

She looked at the person with a frightened look. What was happening? It was hurting again. She winced in pain and a few tears rolled out of her eyes as the pain continued stabbing at her. She fell back on the bed and screamed when she realized that the pain was coming from her back.

The person that was on one of the blankets immediately jumped out with a kunai at hand. "What happened?" he asked, as his blue gaze landed on the crying girl on the bed. "Hinata!" he yelled, as he ran over to her bedside.

"She just woke up, but she hasn't said anything." The woman said, as she turned Hinata over on the bed and began applying some kind of cream on the now opened wound.

"Old Lady, will she be okay?" he asked, while keeping his sight on the dark haired girl. "It's been two weeks and it won't heal!"

"Yes, she'll be alright, but I'll have to go to the nearest village and look for the medication that will definitely heal it." She gave the blonde boy a look before walking over to the stove and getting a cup and filling it with some kind of herbal tea. She walked back and handed the cup to the boy. "Help me by giving her this to drink. It will ease the pain and she'll be much more comfortable."

The boy nodded and tried to figure out how to turn the girl on the bed to her back without hurting her.

"How do I turn her around?" he finally asked, after a few minutes of thinking how to do it.

The old lady muttered something about 'useless boy' before walking to the injured girl and helping her turn around and sit up, so there was no pressure on her back. "There, now have her drink the tea before it gets cold! I'll be heading out now, so I'll probably be back in two days with the medicine."

"WHAT?" Naruto gawked at the woman and shook his head. "Two days with her alone? Won't she die or something?" He quickly walked over to the old lady and stood in front of her. "What will I do if she starts crying again? I mean, I don't know that much about this!"

"Haven't you ever hurt yourself?" she asked, giving him a stern look.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was looking around the room again, before turning back and looking at the older woman. "Yes, but I heal quickly and don't need any medical attention." That was true. The Kyuubi powers always healed him, so he really didn't need that much medical attention.

"Nonsense," she muttered, "you'll be able to attend to her if she needs it. Besides, it's not going to be bad, just keep her from putting any pressure on the wound. That is all that you need to do." She smiled at Naruto before patting him on the shoulder lightly. "I'll be going now, or else I won't be able to return in two days."

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he just nodded. This was going to be difficult! Watching over Hinata… right? "Alright, don't get lost!"

"I won't." The Old Lady closed the door behind her and left Naruto alone with Hinata.

Hinata had been watching the old lady and Naruto talk, so when the old lady walked out, Hinata wondered what had happened. She was about to ask what had happened when she noticed the young man walking towards her.

"I'm glad you woke up, Hinata. I thought you were going to die when you didn't wake up right away." Naruto pulled one of the chairs away from the table and placed it beside Hinata's bed and sat down. "You were out of it for two weeks!"

Hinata gave him a puzzled look and wondered what was wrong with him. Who was he talking to? Who was Hinata?

"Are you awake?" he asked, leaning towards her to see if she was okay. She had always been such a strange girl, and he was a bit disappointed that she was still the same! "HELLO! Naruto to Hinata!"

"Who is Hinata?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. Her throat felt dry after not speaking for two weeks.

"Eh? What? You don't know who you are? What is this?" he asked, getting up and taking a step back from the eldest Hyuuga.

"Who I am?" Hinata's expression changed into an even more puzzled one. "Who am I?" she asked Naruto, lifting her hand towards him. "Who am I?" she repeated.

Naruto couldn't believe it! Hinata didn't know who she was! He decided to sit on the chair again and figure all this out. "So you hit your head on that tree and now two weeks later, you don't know who you are?" He leaned in towards her and studied her.

Hinata backed away a bit as he leaned in and wondered what he was doing and who he was? She felt her face get hot but didn't know why, so she just ignored it. "Who are you?" she said, doing the same as he had done and studied him.

This time, it was Naruto's turn to back away a bit. She didn't know who he was? That hit on the head must have really jumbled up her brains. "You're Hyuuga Hinata, and I am Uzumaki Naruto. You are a girl and I am a boy." He smiled at her and hoped that with that she would get her memory back.

"You're Hyuuga Hinata and I am Uzumaki Naruto. You are a girl and I am a boy." She too smiled and imitated Naruto.

"No, no, no! You," he grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest, "are Hyuuga Hinata. I," He placed both of their hands on his chest. "Am Uzumaki Naruto." He then placed both of their hands on her chest and said, "You are a girl and I am a boy." At the last part, both of their hands were on his chest.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata," she said, before placing her hand on his chest. "You are Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled, before adding, "I am a girl, and you are a boy!"

"Yes! You have your memory back!" Naruto squeezed her hand lightly, since he was still holding it, and noticed that her face was getting pink. "Why is your face pink, Hinata?"

Hinata did feel that her face was burning hot, but she didn't know why. "Hinata's face is pink because I am a girl." She smiled again and squeezed Naruto's hand, just like he had done to her.

Naruto burst out laughing and buried his face on the side of her bed because deep down something told him it wasn't the time to be laughing.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

After a moment of silence, Naruto's want to laugh ceased and he looked at Hinata with a serious expression. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I shouldn't have laughed… but it was funny what you said." He needed to find out why she was being attacked by those ninjas back in the forest, but it looked as though it would be a while before he could find out anything.

She had changed a lot from the last time he had seen her. She had had long hair, up to her mid back, and she would always turn away from him when ever she managed to talk to him for a while. She was… so quiet and just weird, well at times. He hadn't really paid attention to her physique since well, he kind of blushed at this part, he had been too caught up with Sakura-chan and going after Sasuke.

Her hair, even though it was up in a bun at the moment, seemed to be longer than before and while the old lady had been changing her he'd managed to peek a bit and saw that she was fit. Fitter than Sakura-chan! That was a surprise, he thought, because Sakura-chan was the hottest girl in all of Konoha… besides his Harem Jutsu.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata said, giving Naruto a confused look. "Sakura-chan is Old Lady?"

"What?" Naruto jumped out of the chair and shook his head. "No! The Old Lady is not Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan is much better looking than that old hag!"

"Who is Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, curious. He had said that name while he had looked weird and some clear liquid had come out of his mouth. Hinata thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Sakura-chan is a very pretty girl back in Konoha, you lived there too but I don't know what happened to you. I didn't see you after I came back from looking for Sasuke." His face expression changed into a serious one. "She is the smartest and strongest medic ninja in the whole village! Besides Granny Tsunade and Shizune-neechan. She is strong too, and she's not shy or isn't afraid to show how she feels…" He drifted off and his shoulders slumped a bit. "She is in love with someone who will never return those feelings, but she's stubborn and won't give up."

Hinata noticed that he was no longer looking at her but at his hands, which were in fists. Even though she didn't know why, but as he talked about this Sakura-chan, she felt a sense of emptiness and a hurt in her chest and she couldn't explain.

"She says that if she continues to hope and have faith, that he will eventually return those feelings and they'll get married and live a wonderful life. I don't think so; Sasuke has made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with her." Naruto listened to what he said and realized that everything he was saying also indicated him. Sakura-chan had made it clear to him before he left the village that she didn't want anything romantically with him. That had been a big blow to him, but he was stubborn and wouldn't give up. "What's wrong?" Naruto noticed that Hinata looked sad.

She didn't know why but this was hurting, just listening to him talk. She shook her head lightly and tried to smile. "Nothing is wrong with Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto is sad because Sakura-chan loves Sasuke?"

"I didn't say that!" cried Naruto, wondering how Hinata had figured that out. Maybe she hadn't lost her memory and was just faking all of this! This angered him and he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Are you faking to be sick?"

This scared Hinata and she tried to get away from his grip. She shook her head which made her bun become a bit loose, but it didn't fall apart yet. "No, Hyuuga Hinata does not know who she is or who you are. Hyuuga Hinata hurts here," she touched her chest and looked up at him. "It hurts, but Hyuuga Hinata does not why."

Naruto let his arms drop to his side as he gazed at Hinata. There were tears forming in her eyes and she clutched at her chest. When she looked up at him and saw he was staring at her, she looked away. His eyes widened. What she had just done was something the Hinata in his memories always did.

She was confused and scared. Hinata didn't know why she was feeling that empty feeling in her chest or why he had gotten angry at her. She needed to get away from him and find that old lady. She looked up at the door and wondered if the old lady was out there. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and got up off the bed.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Naruto got up from the chair and rushed over to Hinata's side.

Hinata saw him rushing over to her and this scared her. She tried to run towards the door but an immense pain shot from her back to her legs and back up to her back. She cried as the pain continued to shoot throughout her body. The pain was so much that her legs gave up and she couldn't stop herself from falling to the floor.

In a swift movement, Naruto grabbed Hinata and lifted her up bridal style. "What are you trying to do?" he asked, searching her pained face.

"Hyuuga Hinata does not like you!" Hinata began shaking her head no.

"What?" Naruto stared at her with a confused look and what she had said felt heavy in his chest. She didn't like him?

As the eldest Hyuuga continued shaking her head no, her bun became loose and her hair began cascading down. Naruto watched intently and it seemed as though her dark locks were a flowing river with no end. Her hair was long! Very long!

"Hinata… your hair…" he whispered, moving his blue gaze to her lavender eyes.

Hinata stopped moving and looked into Naruto's eyes. A strange sensation was running from her chest through out her body and she could feel her face get very hot! "Let me go!" she cried.

He only nodded and sat her back down on the bed. Staring at her as she sat on the bed touching her hair, he suddenly wanted to pull her close and kiss her.

Was this that 'hair' Uzumaki Naruto had said when he was holding? Hinata was getting annoyed at the fact that it was very long and it wouldn't go back to that little bun it had been in before. "Why?" she asked, pulling at it and wincing as a few shots of pain from her back continued poking at her.

Her soft voice took him out of the mesmerized state he was in and he noticed her expression was a painful one. He ran to the stove and filled a cup full of that tea that the old lady had made. He rushed back to Hinata's side and told her to drink it.

Taking the cup, Hinata begin to drink the warm tea and felt as the pain quickly melted away. "Thank you," she said, giving him a small nod. She yawned and her eyes felt heavy. What a strange feeling, she thought to herself. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but she couldn't lie down or else her back would hurt. She looked up at Naruto and said, "Hyuuga Hinata is tired."

Naruto nodded and took a few steps towards her to help her on her side. After having succeeded on getting her on her side, he placed a few pillows on her backside and front side. He walked around to see if she was still awake but found that she had her eyes closed.

It was as if though someone had thrown him back into the mesmerized state he had been in before, because he stood there staring at Hinata as she slept. He didn't know why he had never noticed how beautiful she looked. His eyes moved over to her hair that was hanging off the bed and was spread throughout the floor. He had never seen anyone with such long and beautiful hair.

He grabbed the chair and placed it down so that as he sat, he could stare at her sleeping form. Two days alone with her? He shook his head. He hoped that old lady hurried over with the medicine so he could find out what Hinata was doing there. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but with her current condition he couldn't. His thoughts were broken when he heard a low noise.

"Tsuki…"

It was Hinata's voice. She was talking in her sleep? A smile formed on Naruto's face. Wait, who was this Tsuki? His mind began wondering and suddenly he really wished the old lady would return in less than two days.

* * *

**Starry: **I forgot to do this in the first chapter! Silly me... the names all have meanings, well the names I've given to the characters.

Inin - Trust, Engo - Protection, Omai - Heart.

Those are the names of some people that are close to Gaara, Hinata and Tsuki! I haven't revealed the Old Lady's name yet, but it will be revealed soon! I tried to keep the characters in character but well Hinata, she lost her memory and she's scared and such, so that explains her behavior. Also, if you noticed... she might have lost her memory but her body remembers perfectly well! With Naruto, I tried to keep some of his qualities with his older self, so I hope I didn't suck at that! If I did, gomen! Next chapter, I'll be telling you all how Naruto looks and perhaps an explanation on what he was doing and how he came across Hinata in the forest! Also, later on I'll talk about who the old lady is and how these two Shinobi's came to her place! So stay tuned and please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Chapter Three

17 July 2006

**A word from Starry: **Konnichiwa! I'm very happy that people are actually liking this story! Thank you very much to everyone for taking their time to read and review. Thanks. I wish I could draw so I could draw both Naruto and Hinata and how they look in this story. It would probably give you guys a better picture of hey they look. Hopefully, the ending surprises all of you, and if not all... then some! The ending I'm planning for this has me excited and I can't wait to write it. Okay, I'll stop talking about it. I'll let you go and read now!**  
**

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own it.

**

* * *

**

**Remember Me – Chapter Three**

Hyuuga Hinata didn't wake up the remainder of the day nor did she wake up during the night. She slept with no pain and no nightmares or dreams. It was as if her mind was black, filled with nothing but empty memories that needed to be filled. Unaware that while she slept, she was being watched by the person she had always felt something for since she was a child.

Uzumaki Naruto sat on a small wooden chair as he stared at Hinata sleep. Sleep wasn't coming for him and even if it called him, he wouldn't answer its call. He didn't know why but he was afraid that if he did fall asleep, when he woke up he wouldn't find Hinata there.

His blue gaze moved from her calm face to her elongated hair that was spread out on both the bed and floor. When he'd first seen her hair come loose off her bun, he'd been hypnotized by it. She was beautiful! Of course, she'd always been cute but never his type, never like Sakura-chan. No, one could ever take Sakura-chan's place in his heart. Why was he thinking that? It's not like he thought of Hinata in that way…

"Hinata," he murmured, as he continued to watch her intently. What had she been doing in the forest?

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_About twenty Naruto replicas all jumped out from various parts of the air and began battling with the masked ninjas. Naruto kept one clone stay and keep watch over the girl that was now passed out beside the tree._

"_Stay out of this, you nuisance!" yelled the man that had supposedly stabbed Tsuki._

_Naruto laughed before calling five of his clones to assist him with this idiot. They surrounded him and one by one, the clones began sliding in to target their enemy._

"_U…"_

"_Zu…"_

"_Ma…"_

"_Ki…"_

_At this, Naruto leaped up in the air and brought down his foot hard against the man's head._

"_Naruto Combo!"_

_The man fell to the floor with a loud thump, clearly out of it. Naruto and his clones turned around and noticed the remaining four ninjas were passed out on the ground as well. Naruto ordered his clones to tie up the group of men together and send them flying. The clones nodded and did what they were told, going off with the group of men and disappearing off into the forest._

_He suddenly remembered that there was a girl passed out by the tree. Well, it wasn't just any girl… it was someone he hadn't seen for over five years. She'd changed a lot, he thought, as he picked her up and noticed the pool of blood on the ground. He searched for the area of the damage and found that her back was injured and it needed to be treated quick! Remembering about the old lady that had sheltered him a few days before, he jumped off the ground and onto a branch and began making his way to that small cabin in the depths of the forest._

_A few hours later, Naruto arrived at the designated location and noisily knocked on the door. "Hey Old Lady! Let me in! I have someone who is hurt!"_

_The door opened to reveal a short and pudgy white haired woman. She glared at Naruto before her look softened at the sight of a bleeding Hinata. "Oh my! Get this girl in! Quickly! Quickly!" She moved aside to let Naruto in._

_Naruto ran in and saw the empty bed. He walked over to it and gently laid Hinata down on her back._

"_Not on her back! Pick her up and lay her down on her stomach! Quickly!" yelled the older woman, as she rushed around getting pieces of cloth and filling a pot with water._

_Naruto did as he was told and turned Hinata over on her stomach. He stared at the dark haired girl's wound and wondered why those ninjas had attacked Hinata. "Is she going to die?" he asked, moving his sight up to the short woman, who was now cutting through Hinata's shirt._

"_If I treat this wound fast, no, but if we let time roll… then yes she will." The woman finished cutting the shirt and discarded it, exposing Hinata's back to both her and Naruto._

_Naruto's eyes widened before being slapped in the face. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelled._

"_Wait outside!"_

_Naruto 'hmphd' as he turned around and walked out the small house. Once outside, he quietly turned around and peeked through window to see what the old woman was doing. He saw as she began putting some cream on Hinata's wound and began rubbing some weird green stuff. The next thing he saw made him blush. She was undressing Hinata to change her into a white nightgown with a slit on the back for easy access to the wound._

_He'd never seen Hinata's back or body, so this sight that was greeting him… he was liking it very much! Except his conscious kicked in and decided he should not be doing this, so he turned around and waited for the old lady to call him._

"_Why didn't you go to the village and ask for help?"_

_Naruto looked up and came face to face with the old woman. He stood up and dusted his behind before shrugging. "Your house was the only place that came to mind at the time."_

"_If you would have waited a bit longer, she would have died. The weapon that hit her was covered with a poison that takes the victims life after a few hours if unattended." The woman had brought out both chairs, so she handed one to Naruto before sitting down on the other one._

_Who would go to such extreme measures to kill Hinata? "Why?" he asked, more to himself. "Who would try to kill someone like her?"_

"_Do you know her?"_

_Naruto nodded. "Yes, she's a childhood friend of mine. We were never that close, but we were somewhat close, I guess." He shrugged. He'd only spend time with Hinata when they were on missions and such._

"_I see," said the old lady. "She's very pretty."_

"_Old Lady Kashikoi! I don't need you to tell me that. I know she is…" He frowned at what he'd just said. "I haven't seen her for about six years. I thought she was dead…"_

"_What?" Kashikoi was surprised at this. "When you went back to your village, didn't they tell you where she was?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "No, and when I asked, they would just change the subject. Her cousin, Neji, told me something about her leaving for the sake of Konoha. Whatever that means."_

_Kashikoi only nodded and looked out into the trees. From the clothing that Hinata was wearing, she had figured out that she was royalty or a very rich girl. "Aren't you going to tell your village that you have found her?"_

_Silence followed that question, and Naruto didn't move. He'd been thinking of sending some type of message to Granny Tsunade and telling her of Hinata. "Why should I? I mean, I know I should, but I want to figure out who those guys are and why they were after her."_

"_So you're afraid that if you inform them that you have found her, then word will get to those following her and she'll be hunted once more, correct?"_

"_Right…"_

"_What if her family is looking for her?" She'd found a ring on the girls hand and quickly put it away for a reason she could not explain. Her hand went down to her dress pocket where Hinata's marital ring lay. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't._

"_Family? If her family really cared for her, they wouldn't keep quiet about her absence or be ashamed of whatever she did!" Naruto was growing angry and he didn't know why. "I'll keep her here until she wakes up, then I'll ask her what happened to her and why she was being followed. Afterwards, I'll take her to Konoha and…" What after? If he took her back, those people would find her and probably try to kill her again. Well that didn't matter at the moment. What was important was getting her to get well._

_Kashikoi only nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want." She gave him a smile before getting up to head back in._

"_Thank you, Granny Kashikoi," he said after her. She really was a big help. She'd helped him when he had been lost for days on end in this damned forest with nothing to eat and no sleep. He needed to find a way to pay her for all of the things she was doing._

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

A voice woke up Naruto, who had fallen asleep on Hinata's hand. He opened his eyes and began searching for the owner of that soft voice. His crystal blue eyes landed on Hinata's lavender ones and the previous events came flowing into his mind. Right, she'd lost her memory and he was alone with her until Granny Kashikoi returned.

"Call me, Naruto, not Uzumaki Naruto. Don't call yourself Hyuuga Hinata, instead use 'I' or 'Me' or some other word, but don't refer yourself with your name." It was confusing hearing her say his full name and her full name in one sentence.

Hinata nodded. "Alright, Uzu- Oops… Naruto." Why did he ask her to change the way she called him? This person was a strange one. Of course, Hinata just observed and wondered how he knew that her name was Hinata.

"That's better," he said, a smile on his face. He really hoped that today was a much better day than the day before. So far, her back hadn't hurt and she wasn't getting mad or tearing up. That brought memories of when Sakura-chan would hit him over the head or punch him for saying something about Sasuke or when he tried to be very nice to her.

'_Because she doesn't like you, that's why she's always been the way she is with you. She'll never change; she loves Sasuke, not you.'_ His expression darkened along with his hand becoming a first. Damn that Sasuke! Even after disappearing from Konoha and betraying them, there were still people who held him in high stands. Including in that group of people was Sakura-chan.

"Naruto-kun, how is it that you knew my name?" Hinata was looking at Naruto with a confused expression. "I don't know who I am, but it looks as though you know me and who I am." She lifted her right hand and placed it carefully over Naruto's left one.

Her vocabulary was getting better! Did that mean that she was getting her memory back? "Hinata, are you getting your memory back?" He really hoped she was! Then, he would be able to find out where she had been the last few years and why she was being attacked.

The Kazekage's wife wasn't really getting her memory back, it was just the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was thinking something and as she spoke, the words just came out and said what she wanted to say without really knowing the words she was saying. It confused her to think about it, so she didn't want to start telling Naruto this.

"Wait! Did you just call me Naruto-kun?" Naruto leaped out of his chair and grasped the hand that she had over his hand with both of his. "You always called me Naruto-kun! You're getting your memory back, Hinata!"

Seeing him happy and with a smile on his face made her feel a warm feeling inside her chest. She couldn't help but smile as well and hope that he continued to be like he was right at this moment. She was still curious as to why, every time he looked at her and smiled or when he touched her hand, she would feel her face get hot and her throat would get tight making it hard for her to breath a bit.

"Tell me, who were those guys following you? Why were they following you?" Naruto sat back down on the small chair and watched her intently, waiting for her to answer his questions.

Hinata had no idea what he was talking about. She titled her head to the side a bit and shook her head lightly. "I do not know what guys you are talking about. I wish I could remember, but I don't remember anything. When I try, it's just black." Just like it had been during the night.

The ramen loving boy let out a sigh and before putting his head down on the bed. Great! Hinata still didn't remember who she was!

"You still didn't answer my question, Naruto-kun. Did you know me before all this happened?" She wanted to find out who she was and see if by listening to someone else talk about her; she would be able to remember.

Lifting his head off the bed, Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to begin to talk. "We both went to the same school since we were little kids, but you never actually approached to talk to me. You always stayed away…" He continued telling Hinata about who she was and how he knew her. He told her about Team 7 and how she had been in Team 8 with Kiba and Shino and her sensei was Kurenai. The story continued in him telling her about the Chunnin exam and about Gaara and his inner demon. This all lead to him telling her of his journey to find Sasuke and Orochimaru.

As Hinata listened, she was amazed at everything he was telling her. She'd actually defeated a big bee and saved three people? What had caught her attention was when he mentioned the person named Gaara, a red-haired man with the word love tattooed to his face and light green eyes had popped into her head. Did she know this Gaara person? "Naruto-kun…" she said, her voice becoming even softer than it was before. "D-do I know Gaara?"

Naruto was in the middle of telling her about the time he was attacked while returning home from Sasuke's search, when she interrupted with that question. He nodded. "Yes, you do know Gaara. He's from the Hidden Village of the Sand. Everyone knows him," he paused and looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "Do you remember him?"

She shook her head. "I was just asking." She felt her cheeks get warm and she quickly turned her head away from him and felt a weird feeling come upon her. It was the feeling of not wanting him to see her as she made mistakes or stupid questions.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she was beginning to speak like the old Hinata he remembered and even acting like her! Could it be that her body still remembered?

"I want to remember, Naruto-kun. I really want to remember. Everything you've told me, it sounds as if I was a nice person that a lot of people loved." She raised her head and looked into his azure eyes. "Was I someone who was special to you?"

The blond's eyes widened and he suddenly felt very nervous. How could he answer that question for her? Was Hinata a special person to him? His mind went back and searched the countless memories of them together and in each one he always found himself worrying over her when she would get hurt or such.

"_You've been back for a week now, how does it feel to be back home?"_

_Naruto turned around and came face to face with Kiba, who was holding Akamaru. It had been almost six years of not seeing his old friend and his loyal companion. "Kiba! Akamaru! Hey, it's great to see you guys." He petted Akamaru lightly before letting his arm drop to his side. "It's great returning home after such a long journey and endless nights in forests. How have you been?"_

"_I've been great! Just waiting for Shino with Akamaru, we're planning to go and begin planning out training techniques for our squads. They're assigning the little kids to us next week. You're lucky you were out, or else you'd be getting kids assigned to you as well." Kiba scratched Akamaru's head before placing him on the ground._

"_Yeah," was all that came out of Naruto's mouth. Granny Tsunade along with the elders, Kakashi, Jiraiya and most of the village knew that Naruto's mission was to find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. They'd all done a vote and said that Naruto could advance to the next level of ninja only if he passed an exam every time he returned to the village. Naruto had smiled with happiness, because those old geezers hadn't said anything about him not becoming Hokage. "I still have to train and study for those damned exams though," he said with a frown on his face._

"_I don't do study. I can train, but not study. So I'm worried that my attempt to reach Jounin level might be a bit longer than I expected." He was about to add something else when he remembered that the whole time he had been here, he hadn't seen or heard about a person. "Hey Kiba, what about Hinata?"_

_At the question, Kiba looked away from Naruto and merely shrugged. "Let go of that bug, Akamaru!" The dark haired boy then ran off after his dog. "Talk to you later, Naruto!"_

_Naruto just stood there with a frown on his face. Where was Hinata? He hadn't seen her at all and deep down, he wanted to._

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata touched Naruto's shoulder, but that didn't seem to work. Naruto was still remembering…

Once more he asked that question to himself. Was Hinata someone special to him? A particular memory jumped out at him, one that he hadn't intended on ever remembering.

"_Neji, where's Hinata?" Naruto had finally found the Hyuuga male after searching for him for over a week._

_The long haired young man stopped walking and slowly turned around to face his old comrade. It was evident on his face that he didn't want to talk about the topic, but he knew that the noisy brat wasn't going to let the topic slide off easily. "Hinata-sama is no longer residing in the village of Konoha."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and a strange feeling crept up into his chest. Hinata didn't leave here anymore? "Why?" he asked, wanting to know what happened._

_Neji closed his eyes and shook his head. "She left for the sake of Konoha. That's all I can tell you, Naruto. Don't ask anymore, because you'll be getting the same or no answer at all." He then turned around and began walking away from Naruto._

'_She no longer lives here? When did this happen?' He too turned around and began to slowly walk back to his small apartment. At the moment, all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and just sleep. He didn't know why but finding out that Hinata no longer lived here made him a bit sad. "Hinata…" he whispered to himself, not caring that it had started to rain._

"I-I-I understand if I wasn't an important person in your life."

Naruto woke up from his thoughts and gazed at Hinata. "What?" he asked, confused as to why she had said that. "What do you mean?"

Hinata blushed and turned away from his searching eyes. "I'm guessing that if it takes a person a long time to answer a question, it must be because they are trying to find an answer to it. The _real_ answer might be something that the person asking the question might not want to hear, so the person being asked is thinking of a more _satisfactory_ answer." He didn't need to lie to her. He could just tell her that she was not a special person to him, because she wasn't that Sakura-chan that he had been talking about the day before. That was something that weighed her heart down, but she wasn't going to tell him.

"I wasn't going to tell you a lie!" Naruto said, defensively. "I was just remembering a few things, that's all. What makes you think I'm going to lie to you?" Seriously, he now preferred the old Hinata over this one. The new one was just too complicated and she was just… she wasn't the Hinata he had grown to like! "You've definitely gained a lot of knowledge after a nights sleep! Yesterday, you couldn't talk right and you were different than today. Today, you're talking in sentences and asking questions and saying things that I don't understand." He crossed his arms over his chest and merely glared at the eldest Hyuuga sitting on the bed.

That was true, and Hinata had noticed that as well. When she'd woken up, it was as if she had all these phrases in her mouth all ready to jump out and be heard. The only problem was that even she didn't understand them half of the time, but she wasn't going to admit that and be laughed at by Naruto. "Well forgive me for wanting to get my past back!" She was getting a bit irritated and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because the answer she wanted to hear for that question was, 'Yes, Hinata, you were a very important person to me.'

"Take a bath, maybe that will calm you down." Naruto got up from his chair and walked out of the room, leaving Hinata alone in the room. What had her jutsus in a knot? Snapping at him for no reason! Women! They were so hard to understand. One minute they were happy and the next they were yelling at you for nothing.

Hinata continued looking at the door, even after the blond had walked out. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. Her head was hurting and the pain in her back was slowly returning. She closed her eyes tight, because she didn't want the tears that had formed in her eyes to fall out. This was not fair! Why did she have to lose her memory?

* * *

**Starry: **This is the longest chapter in the whole story, so far, so it was a bit difficult wanting to end it. Both Naruto and Hinata didn't want me to end the chapter here, but if I let them continue... well we would of had both Chapter three and four in this section! Oh yeah, the old ladies name means 'WISE' I try to give the character names with meanings on how they are and such. As you all can see, Hinata is slowly (well her body mostly) is returning to how she was with Naruto when they were young. Yeah, emotional young adults! -sigh- I do hope everything gets better for them.

I really hope that I didn't confuse any of you and if I did, I'm sorry! If you are confused, please state what confused you and I'll try and see if I can clear it up without giving too much away and such. Also, a few unanswered questions and such will be answered in the coming chapters, so please be patient! Thank you. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

22 July 2006

**A word from Starry: **Sorry for not posting the last two days, but I was a bit busy with life. Anyways, the important thing is that I'm here now and updating! Very happy to know that people are enjoying this fic very much! Thanks, you guys make it possible. I hope you guys continue to like it. I think this story might be ten chapters or less, I don't know yet, but I'm 75 percent sure that it won't exceed ten chapters. Anyways, enough talk! Go read!

Oh! Before I forget... I think I need to put up a warning? This chapter contains a semi-pervert Naruto (but not really) and Hinata taking a bath. I don't think it's that big to worry about since I don't go into details and I'm not that kind of writer (yet -snickers-)... But there are a few people who would prefer to be warned, so I'm doing this for you!

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **Can't draw, so it's not mine.

* * *

**Remember Me – Chapter Four**

After Naruto had walked out of the small house, Hinata had tried so hard to not shed one single tear. A few moments had to pass before she was sure that when she opened her eyes, no clear liquid would leak out. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. Naruto was no where in sight, something she was glad about.

"Was I someone he hated?" she asked herself, as she moved her lavender gaze to her hands that were now resting on her lap. Maybe that was the case. She had been someone who Naruto had hated and the only reason he saved her was because she was someone he knew and didn't want to see her die? "You're making no sense, Hinata." She wanted to lie back on the bed, but her back would start hurting and she'd have to call Naruto back and they'd have to speak. It was something that she didn't want to do at the moment because it would just put them in an awkward situation.

If he had hated her, she didn't think he would have gone through all that trouble of fighting the enemy ninja just to save her. Okay, he didn't hate her, but she was definitely not someone special to him. "I'm not like, Sakura-chan," she said bitterly.

It was evident that the pain she had felt in her chest when he had talked about Sakura-chan was the proof that she had liked Naruto in her old self. Also, the continuous blushing and accelerated heart beat as well as the nervousness and the not looking at him straight in the eye thing was another clue of that crush.

"I don't understand why I would fall for someone like him, but you can't fool the body or the heart." She sighed before looking out the window once more. She spotted the river flowing and a smile appeared on her face. If she could just get out of this bed and walk over there, she would be able to take a bath and be clean! It would probably reduce her headache and she'd be much more comfortable.

Hinata looked down at what she was wearing and saw a white nightgown with a few herbal stains on it. She also needed to wash this and wear clean clothes, plus, she needed to wash her undergarments as well. She might have lost her memory, but it was common sense the need to be clean. That was something that was screaming at her. She needed to go to that river and quickly!

Naruto was no where in sight, so that was a good thing. Hinata swung her legs over the bed and felt the cool floor meet her feet. She slightly shivered before using her two arms to slowly push herself off the bed. The pain in her head and back grew a bit as she stood up on her shaky legs. She immediately grabbed onto the dresser that was next to the bed and used it as support. It was going to be a difficult task to walk over to the river without a stick or any type of support.

Her eyes scanned the house for anything that would help her, when she spotted a broom not far from where she stood. A big smile appeared on her face and with excitement; she began to slowly move towards it. Sure she almost fell flat on her face, but the window drapes had helped her stay up. Hinata finally got the broom and the smile that had rested on her face was now bigger. She was going to get clean!

….

Naruto was outside, on the other side of the house. The side that wasn't facing the river, because he knew the window that Hinata would look outside with was in that side. "Hinata," he said out loud. "What happened to you?" She was different, very different. He knew that she had lost her memory, but it was just weird talking to her like this.

The old Hinata wouldn't ask him these sorts of questions or keep looking at him as he spoke to her or even have the guts to touch him! Sure he had wanted her to do that before, but now that she was doing it… it was just all too weird. She was Hinata, but she wasn't.

"_Hinata!"_

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto looked down at a tired Hinata that was in his arms, with a smile on his face. "Hinata! That was an amazing technique! You're really amazing!"_

"_Naruto-kun!" A blushing Hinata said. Happy that the person she admired the most had finally acknowledged her._

That was the Hinata that he had wanted to return to after his search for Sasuke. That was the Hinata that had not been there when he had arrived to Konoha. That was the Hinata that would probably never have the feelings that he felt for Sakura.

The blue eyed boy punched the rocky ground in anger and ignored the pain that immediately followed. He also ignored the small amount of crimson liquid that began to drip from his knuckles to the dirt below. Everything was complicated, he was confused and he didn't know why he had just punched the ground.

"Damn it!" He got up and began making his way back to the house. He would apologize to her for acting like a jerk and drink some of that pain killer tea that the old lady had made before leaving.

As he walked into the house, his eyes widened as he noticed the empty bed where a wounded Hinata was supposed to be. The blonde boy ran over to the bed, his heart pounding hard against his chest. "Hinata!" he called, as he searched under the bed. No sign of her, he looked around the house but didn't see her. Great! He lost Hinata.

Suddenly, a movement caught his attention and he turned his head and looked out the window. Hinata was walking away from the house. He smiled a bit. From here, she looked like the old Hinata… the one who knew who he was. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. What he saw next made his sky blue eyes widen and his jaw to drop. Hinata was taking off her clothes!

Naruto gulped as he watched her hand go down to her underwear waistline. At this, his conscious kicked in and told him he shouldn't be doing this. Quickly, he closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow on the bed. What was wrong with him! He shouldn't be doing that to Hinata's privacy! How the hell had she gotten off the bed and walked over to the river? A peek wouldn't hurt… right? Besides, this was probably some hallucination of the pain in his hand. It just had to. I mean, Hinata can't be taking a bath in the river! Who takes baths in the river?

"Hinata." He had sat up and was now looking out the window again. Hinata was standing with her back towards the house. Her long hair covered her backside, so Naruto couldn't see if she had taken off her underwear and bra. He mildly cursed at the hair, because he wanted to see, but half of his brain was happy it was like this. He didn't want to be perverted like Jiraiya.

Hinata bent down and cupped water with her hands and began throw water over her body. She'd found a few things that were needed in a bath so she could get clean. She grabbed the blue sponge with her right hand and the soap with her left hand. She slowly began lathering the sponge with the soap before beginning to rub it over her arms, chest, stomach, legs and so on.

Back inside the house, Naruto was biting his lower lip to keep himself from yelling at her to get her hair out of the way. Why did it have to be that long anyway? It reached the ground! Couldn't she cut it? He wanted to walk out and go around the house to see if maybe he could see her from the side, except his damn conscious was holding him back. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to train with Jiraiya. Oh well, Naruto was a guy and well everyone knows how some guys are when they see a naked woman. Especially if the girl looks to have a nice body.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the dark haired girl raise a hand in the air. That looked familiar, he thought, as he noticed she was turning around. Then he saw it. The memory of the time he had gone out on a mission with Team 8 for the search of the Bikōchū and he had wanted to go for a restroom break the first night. The same thing he was now looking at was something very similar to what he had seen that night. A beautiful girl dancing on the water by the waterfall, and here was Hinata, dancing on the river.

"No, that girl can't be Hinata! Hinata was sleeping in the tent," he said, continuing to watch Hinata as she bathed herself.

"What are you doing?"

Instantly, after that question, Naruto felt something heavy land on his head followed by a slap to the face and someone grabbing his feet and pulling him off the bed and onto the floor.

Naruto's heart had almost jumped out of his chest when all of this happened. No one had ever done that to him. He opened his eyes and saw the person responsible for him being on the floor. "Granny Kashikoi! What was that for?" he yelled, getting up and rubbing his body. This lady was strong!

Kashikoi walked over to the window and closed it, before turning around and walking towards the small stove. "Stop being a pervert, boy. That young lady needs privacy and you were hogging it up with your goggling eyes and dripping saliva."

"I was not!" Naruto cried out defensively. "I was on the watch to see that no one harmed her." He rubbed the top of his head and winced as his fingers came back down with red liquid at the tips. "You almost killed me!"

"That was not my intention, but if I see you doing that again… it will be." Kashikoi paused herself from the cutting of the plant she had brought back, and glared at Naruto with death before turning around and resuming her activity.

The ramen loving boy shuddered and made a mental note to himself to not spy on Hinata again while the old lady was around. He got up and walked over to the counter to get a napkin to tend to his head injury.

"Let me see your wound," Kashikoi told him, as she walked over to him with a handful of squiggly looking things.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, scared of whatever she was planning to do. "Don't get near me! You were the one who hurt me."

"If you don't come here this instant, I will give you another wound that I will not heal and you will die from the loss of blood." She stopped following him and began moving her foot against the floor impatiently.

Naruto gulped and nodded. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because I don't want to bleed to death. You don't scare me." He began walking towards her.

Kashikoi smirked and took out a weird looking rock. She raised it in the air, as though she was going to hit Naruto on the head again.

The little perverted young man noticed this and abruptly jumped onto the bed. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The old lady began laughing. "You're not scared of me?"

Naruto stared at her with a raised eyebrow. This lady was really weird! First, she was nice, then she was mean and last, she was psycho!

"I was just kidding about that. Besides, you're not hurt and you're not bleeding." She turned around and continued cutting up the herbs.

"Not bleeding? Of course I'm bleeding! It's all over my hands! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"Calm down, Naruto, it's only tomato sauce. I hit you on the head with a bag full of tomato sauce."

He lifted his hand and sniffed his fingers. Yep, it was tomato sauce, but his head still hurt! And now, he stank of tomato… which meant… he needed to bathe! He piped up at this and walked over to the door. "I smell. I need to wash my head." He was about to open the door when…

"There's a bucket of water behind the stove. Stick your head out the window and throw the water over your head. It will wash that out and you'll be alright for a few hours. When that girl comes back in, you can go outside and bathe." Kashikoi put the herbs inside the steaming pot and closed it before walking around the stove to get the bucket. She handed the bucket over to a gloomy looking Naruto. "Cheer up, I'm sure she's almost done."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath and angrily took the bucket. He stuck his head out the window that faced the other side of the house, and poured the ice cold water on his head.

Hinata finished washing her body and hair, which had taken forever, and was now ready to dry herself off. She carefully stood up with the support of the broom and grabbed the navy blue towel that lay on one of the rocks and began drying herself. After she was nice and dry, she wrapped the towel around her body and bent down to pick up the things she'd used. Her underwear and bra were wet, so she had to hang them somewhere to dry. She spotted a perfect spot and slowly walked over to the small tree and hung them up on the side where no one would notice them. After gathering the things and hanging up her undergarments, she made her way back to the small house.

"Ah! You're done." Kashikoi rushed over to Hinata and grabbed her hand to guide her over to the bed. She turned towards Naruto and merely glared. "Go and take a bath! NOW!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the house and into the river. Once inside the water, he began talking to no one about the way he was being treated by those two women.

Back in the house, Kashikoi was asking Hinata questions.

"So you don't remember anything?" She looked at Hinata with her brown eyes, searching for the answers.

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing. I've tried so hard to remember, but when I do that, my head begins to hurt and then my back begins to burn." The cool river water had calmed that pain a bit and made her feel refreshed and clean. She was still in a towel, but she wasn't uncomfortable as she had been before taking a bath.

"All I can tell you is that you belong to a very important family and you need to go back to them as soon as possible." Kashikoi, while shopping in the market, had overheard the village people talking about the missing Kazekage's wife from the Hidden Village of the Sand. This had peaked her interest since she had a girl in her house with an unknown past. She had learned that this woman had a child and a worried husband who had sent out a few groups of ninjas and villagers to look for her. She'd also learned about the poison that had been used to wound Hinata in the back.

"I belong to an important family?" Hinata asked, surprised and happy at the same time. She would be able to find out who she was and maybe, just maybe she would be able to find out how important she was to Naruto.

"I bought this dress for you, dear." Kashikoi got up from the stool she had been sitting on while talking to Hinata and walked over to the bag that she had brought with her. She took out a smaller bag and walked back to hand it over to Hinata. "Open it. I'm sure it'll fit you fine." She smiled at Hinata.

With shaky fingers, Hinata opened the bag. Her fingers came in contact with a very soft fabric. "It's soft!" she said, as she continued to open it. The bag fell to the ground and as the eldest Hyuuga raised her arms, a beautiful blue dress fell into life. Hinata stared at it with awe. This was beautiful!

"Put it on. I also bought you undergarments. I figured you'd need some." Kashikoi handed over Hinata over another bag before getting up to close the windows. "I'll now leave you to change." The old lady then walked out the door, leaving Hinata all by herself in the house.

"Oi! Old Lady, why are you outside?" Naruto asked, as he walked over to where Kashikoi was. He was dressed in another change of clothes, black t-shirt and orange pants. His blonde hair was dripping wet and his forehead protector was no where in sight. If any girl saw him right now, they'd probably faint to see how handsome he looked.

"Hinata-sama is changing, and you better not think of walking into the house. She'll tell us when she's done." She sat down on a small chair that was outside by the door.

Naruto glared at her before walking over and sitting on another chair across from the old lady. "Did you bring the medicine to cure her wound?" He had been wondering whether or not she had found it. It was already two weeks after the incident and that wound would not heal!

At the mention of this, Kashikoi's expression changed into a sad one. "I need to talk to you about that…"

She was finally done putting the dress on! It fit her just fine! The dress was simple. The straps that it had were each tied over her shoulders, so there was a bow over each of her shoulders. The dress went all the way down to her knees and it wasn't too tight or too loose. She smiled at her reflection on the mirror on the dresser beside the table. She noticed how her long hair was still wet and how long it was. She frowned. It had taken her a while to wash all of her hair and it had annoyed her.

"Why does it have to be this long?" she asked herself, as she began searching for something. She finally found it by the table. "I think I can use this to fix the problem." She lifted the object and with her other free hand, grabbed a chunk of her hair. Right when she was going to cut off the locks that she had in her hand, Naruto walked in with Kashikoi.

"Hinata! What are you doing?" He ran over to her and took the knife out of her hands. He dropped the cutting object on the table and gently squeezed the other hand that he was holding. "Why were you doing that?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Hinata couldn't speak. It was as though she was in a trance and it wouldn't let her go. She wanted to answer but she couldn't. Everything went black… except for those blue eyes…

"_Hinata!"_

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto looked down at a tired Hinata that was in his arms, with a smile on his face. "Hinata! That was an amazing technique! You're really amazing!"_

"_Naruto-kun!" A blushing Hinata with short hair said. Happy that the person she admired the most had finally acknowledged her._

Her lilac colored eyes widened, making her lips form an 'o'. "Naruto-kun," she whispered, before a torturing headache. She screamed, letting go of Naruto's hands and lifting them up to her head to grasp and see if she could pull the pain out. Her legs gave out and she sunk to the floor on her knees. The pain was killing her! She screamed again and this time, big fat drops of tears began leaking out.

This had surprised both Kashikoi and Naruto. Another scream awoke them from their paralyzed position making them begin to rush and help Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto fell on his knees and hugged Hinata tight. "Hinata! Hinata!"

Kashikoi ran to the stove and was glad to see that the herbal tea was now ready. She got a cup and in a swift movement filled it up before rushing back to make Hinata drink it. The blonde boy helped her and they didn't relax until Hinata collapsed onto Naruto's arms.

After picking Hinata up, bridal style, Naruto laid her down on the bed and covered her with the covers. He then went to grab a chair and placed it beside the bed and sat down. Kashikoi noticed this, but didn't say anything. A small smile appeared on her face before turning around and walking out of the house, leaving the young couple alone.

Hearing the door close, Naruto knew that he and Hinata were alone. With his left hand, he lifted it and took Hinata's right hand. He began rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb while looking at her sleeping form. What had happened? He asked himself. He remembered her facial expression before saying his name and falling onto the ground. So then it was true, what Old Lady Kashikoi had told him?

"Remember me," he whispered, right before leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Please, Hinata, remember me."

* * *

**Starry: **This chapter required me to get into the characters and sense their emotions. So I had to act out a bit of the pieces to get to know how they were feeling and how they wanted to portray the emotion and stuff. Does it make sense? If not, well yeah... I'm probably just confusing yourself. Anyway, later on we'll find out what Kashikoi told Naruto and what other things she learned while shopping out for Hinata's herbs! Also, we'll see what happens to Hinata. I'm sorry if I confused anyone, once again, if you have questions... don't hesitate and ask! Thanks! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter:) 


	5. Chapter Five

09 August 2006 

**A word from Starry: **Gomen! Hontoni Gomenasai! Life's been a bit busy and I was thinking of the ending for this story so yeah. I now have the ending for this story written up in my notebook under my bed! So yay for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it answers some questions. I know that there are different things mentioned in the previous chapters, but those will be cleared up in the coming chapters, so patience! Onegaishimasu! Arigatou!

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, it's not mine.

* * *

**Remember Me – Chapter Five**

"_I heard she was a great person. She managed to change the Kazekage's heart!"_

_Kashikoi slowed her walking to listen to the old woman selling watermelons in the wooden stand. This conversation seemed interesting and it was about the same girl that she had been hearing about ever since she arrived in this town. The Kazekage's missing wife._

"_It's so sad that she disappeared though. I heard she was killed by her home village ninjas!" said a black haired woman._

"_Is that so?" The younger woman asked, surprised at what she had just heard._

"_Excuse me, but do you happen to know this girls name?" Kashikoi asked, studying the two women before her. Hopefully they can tell her…_

_The younger girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, miss, but I don't know. Perhaps Rika here knows." She pointed to the older woman beside her._

_Rika looked at Kashikoi with a curious gaze before opening her mouth to speak. "I may know the name of this maiden, but I have to know who I'm giving the information to."_

_Kashikoi nodded, she knew what was happening. "I'm Kashikoi, old lady living by the gorge just on the outskirts of town." A lie really, because she didn't want to give away her location to anyone._

"_Very well, Kashikoi of the gorge, this maiden's name is a noble one. So noble, that she was the only one that could help her village. The sad thing is that after she was married off, her village betrayed her and considered her and her husband an enemy." Rika scratched the bridge of her nose before taking a long and loud sip of water from a goblet near her hands._

"_Betrayed by her own village?" This was interesting, thought Kashikoi, but she still didn't have a name!_

"_Rika! I'm sure this woman wants the name now," said the young girl. She looked over at Kashikoi and offered a small smile._

"_Look, the girls name is Hi-"_

"_You! With the brown bag! I smell some kind of smell coming from you!"_

_Kashikoi turned around, very annoyed, to glare at an old man that was on the wooden stand across from the Rika's stand. "What is this smell you've smelt?" Her voice showed no sign of her annoyance._

"_Some poison, a deadly poison." The old man's expression showed that he was being serious, very serious._

_After the old man said this, Kashikoi made her way over to his stand and stood in front of him. "Tell me more," she said, leaning in to listen._

"_It's a poison used to kill ninjas very slowly. It first targets their organs, making them bleed from the inside out and last, it goes to the brain and heart and stops all of their function. They die a painless death in the end." He sniffed her again before stepping back. Yep, she smelled of this, and very strong too._

_Raising an eyebrow, Kashikoi shook her head and said, "But if it's treated fast, it can't kill the person injured, right?"_

"_Right."_

_At this, Kashikoi let out a breath she had been holding in. So Hinata-sama was safe and away from death's claws. "I thought so," she said, turning her attention over to Rika._

"_So tell me, what is her name?"_

_Rika swallowed normally and nodded. "Her name is, Hinata."_

When Hinata woke up, she felt a strong headache as well as something heavy on her left side. She raised her head slowly and saw what the weight was.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Her voice was low, her usual soft tone.

No movement at all from Naruto, except his chest rising up and down showing that he was breathing. Hinata felt herself smile as she watched him sleep. It was as though some wave of peaceful feelings were running through her body, because she slowly laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Why did she feel the way she did when she was around Naruto?

"Ah, you're awake. I'm very happy to see that you won't be joining the dead anytime soon, Hinata-sama."

Hinata moved her gaze over to the person that had just spoken. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Kashikoi standing beside her with a cup steaming with some kind of liquid in it. "Kashikoi-obasan, thank you so much for your help. I really appreciate it, and I'm sure everyone else who cares for me appreciates it as well." Hinata sat up, careful not to move Naruto too much, and took the cup that Kashikoi had just handed to her. She blew on the contents in the cup before taking a few sips.

"It might not taste so well, but it's for your own good." The older woman smiled at Hinata before turning around to walk over to the stove. "You better wake him up before he misses lunch. I'm not going to save any ramen for him."

Naruto immediately jumped up from his position and ran over to Kashikoi's side. "Ramen! You made ramen and you didn't tell me?"

"Hai, but now that you're awake. Help me move a few things out of the way so that Hinata-sama can come and join us eat."

"Hinata! You're awake! I'm very happy to see you awake and well. I thought you weren't going to make it after your third day of being sleep." Naruto said, as he brought the table down from the ceiling and began unfolding the legs.

Hinata's lilac eyes widened at this newly received information before blushing. "I was gone for four days?" How could this be? It had only been one nights sleep!

"Nope, you were out of it for a week," said Kashikoi, as she began to serve ramen soup in big bowls. "Hurry and come over here, dear, you have to eat well before your long journey."

Whoa! What was happening? Long journey home? Hinata swung her legs over the bed and found Naruto right by her side to help her walk over to the table. As they walked, Hinata looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't wearing the dress that the old lady had bought her. She guessed that she was changed after her fainting a few days ago.

"Journey?" she asked, as Naruto helped her sit on the chair.

"Yes! We're going on a journey, Hinata, and I'll be going with you." Naruto sat across from her and gave her a big smile. "We're finally going home, back to Konoha." After saying this, Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and before digging into the noodle filled soup he said, "Itadakimasu!"

Hinata picked up her chopsticks as well, but not as eager as Naruto. "Itadakimasu."

Kashikoi was already sitting on the table, so she said her prayer and blessings before beginning to eat.

Lunch went on with no one talking. Hinata was just thinking about what she had just found out. She was going home already, and Naruto had said that their hometown was called, Konoha. The dark haired girl wondered how the place looked. Did her family miss her?

…

"Gaara-sama, we found nothing and when we reached the village of Konoha, we were told that they haven't heard or seen her." A man in a mask said, to Gaara who was sitting in the Kazekage seat in the room.

Gaara's expression stayed expressionless and if it weren't for his breathing, he would seem like he was dead. "Very well, then, I guess we should call the squads back home?" His voice wasn't sad, nor happy, it was just flat.

The man nodded, before taking off his fake Konoha forehead protector and putting on the Sand one. "I'm sure that there will still be people who will continue to look for her."

"I know, but it's already been almost a month and she still hasn't been found." Gaara rose from his seat only to walk to the window that showed him his village. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The man saluted Gaara before turning around to walk out of the room.

Hearing the door close, Gaara was glad to know he was alone. As his gaze scanned his village, he couldn't get his wife's face out of his mind. How sad she had been when they first were married, how over time she had finally smiled. He turned away from the window and went to sit back down on his chair. How could they do that to one of their own? He thought, staring ahead into nothing.

"_The Hokage has requested that you aid us in battle against the Hidden Cloud village in the Land of Lightning." A Jounin ninja was saying to an expecting Hinata and Gaara in a small meeting room. There were others present in that meeting, but none of them were speaking at the moment._

_Hinata looked over to her husband before glancing back at the ninja that had just spoken. The Hidden Cloud village was allies with the Sand village, so they couldn't possibly just betray them and start attacking them with Konoha!_

_It was as if Gaara read her mind, because he shook his head and said, "I can't turn my back on my allies, and seeing as you are our allies as well, I don't know what to say but no, we can't help." Then Gaara rose up from his seat and signaled for Hinata to do the same._

_Gaara's comment seemed to have angered the ninja because he got up abruptly and glared at the Sand leader. "You're turning your back on us! We've helped you in everything we could! We even gave you a worthy wife!"_

"_I know, but isn't it best if we just helped you reach ally level with the Cloud village?" Gaara turned his serious expression on the ninja._

"_We've already tried to be allies with them, they have rejected all kind of negotiations with us! That is why we are asking for your help in this. If you refuse, then we will have no choice but to claim you as our enemies as well."_

_Hinata gasped at this and she immediately spoke up. "What? What is the matter with Konoha? Will they really claim us as your enemies if we refuse to be involved in this?" Her voice shook and even though she knew she shouldn't have spoken up, she still did._

"_We thought we could count on Konoha's most noble lady, but we were wrong. You've only betrayed us!"_

"_You will not speak to Hinata-sama in that tone. Do as you wish, we will not be helping anyone fight against anyone else. That is all, this meeting is dismissed." Gaara turned to face Hinata before moving his gaze to her swollen belly.  
_

_Hinata could not believe that this was happening! How could they do this? She was not betraying anyone! She just didn't want to be involved in any fighting!_

"_Let us go, Hinata-sama, this atmosphere doesn't do you well, and neither to the baby."_

_Hinata looked up to see Inin by her side, ready to help her if she couldn't walk out properly. She nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Gaara with the Konoha ninjas and Engo._

…

"So that is how Konoha is?" asked Hinata, as she finished fixing her small bundle. She was now dressed in the same dress that Kashikoi had given her a few days ago. Her hair was short, due to Hinata asking Kashikoi to help her cut it to mid-back length, and braided in a fancy way. In her hand, she held a cane that Naruto had made for her while she had been sleeping.

After lunch, Hinata had asked questions about Konoha and her family. Most of the answers were given by Naruto, who was very happy to know he was going back home. Afterwards, Kashikoi had told Hinata to bathe and prepare for the journey while Naruto stayed indoors with his back facing the window.

"Yes, and the river is really beautiful! I saw you standing by it a few times when we were little, you know?" he said, as he finished packing his stuff in a small bundle similar to Hinata's.

"Naruto, before you leave, there is something I need to give you." Kashikoi walked into the small house with two envelopes in her hands.

The blonde boy stared at the envelopes with curiosity before looking up into the old ladies face. "What is that?"

"You are not to open this one," she said, while holding up the envelope with a number one on it. "Until you've walked out of the border of the Land of Lightning." She paused and handed him the first envelope. Kashikoi then took out the second envelope that had a number two on it. "You will open this one when the first envelope tells you to. I trust that you will follow these instructions well, if you don't… well just don't open them until their required time!"

By now, Hinata was now standing beside Naruto staring at the two envelopes. She was curious to see what they had inside, but she was definitely going to follow instructions and she would make sure that Naruto did the same.

"Alright, Old lady Kashikoi, I'll make sure to open them at the right time." Naruto smiled at her before stuffing them inside his bundle. "I'll be outside for a bit, I need to make sure about something." Naruto walked out leaving the two females in the house.

Kashikoi nodded and moved her gaze over to Hinata before approaching the young girl. "Oh, my dear, you are so beautiful and so young." Her voice sounded shaky, but Hinata didn't say anything. "I wish you the best and when you meet your family, tell them how much you love them." With that, Kashikoi leaned in and kissed Hinata's forehead. "It was such an honor knowing a person who changed the hearts of many people with her kindness and care." The old lady then bowed down in respect in front of Hinata.

Hinata didn't know what was happening, but she felt as though she should be the one bowing to Kashikoi. So when the old woman stood up, Hinata bowed down and paid her her respects. "I thank you, Kashikoi-obasan, because without you, I would probably be dead already." Hinata straightened up and smiled at the old lady, but it quickly disappeared when she saw that Kashikoi was no longer standing there.

"Are you alright-"

"Let's go! The weather seems to be perfect!" Naruto walked in with a smile on his face. "Alright, Old Lady, thank you for everything! I'll be coming back sometime later in the year, so stay alive!" Naruto walked over to hug Kashikoi, but she did no effort to hug him back. "Are you crying?" he asked, when he noticed a few drops on the floor.

"It's nothing, now go!" Kashikoi wiped her eyes and saw that they got out of her house with everything they needed.

Once outside, Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye to Kashikoi before turning around and beginning their journey together.

"She was very nice and very helpful. I'm glad to have met her." Hinata said with a smile to Naruto.

"Yeah, she's always there, helping us. We'll be back though," he said, looking over to Hinata. "Are you alright? Does your back hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." Hinata smiled again, happy to be in his company. Right there in that moment, everything felt right and she was happy about it.

Naruto nodded before turning his attention to the road ahead. Yeah, Hinata should be fine now, because Kashikoi said so.

_Naruto glared at her before walking over and sitting on another chair across from the old lady. "Did you bring the medicine to cure her wound?" He had been wondering whether or not she had found it. It was already two weeks after the incident and that wound would not heal!_

_At the mention of this, Kashikoi's expression changed into a sad one. "I need to talk to you about that…"_

_Naruto gave her a questioning look before asking, "What's wrong?" He was starting to get worried now._

"_You need to take Hinata back home Naruto, she needs her family in order to get well." Her expression was set into a serious one and her tone of voice backed that up._

"_Alright, I can do that. When she's done dressing, I'll tell her to get ready to go home and we'll leave tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Naruto wanted to take Hinata home anyway._

"_The sooner, the better. I just want her home as soon as possible so she can get better." After saying this, Kashikoi got up from her seat and turned around towards the door._

_Naruto nodded and followed the old lady. "I'll get Hinata home," he whispered, with confidence._

_

* * *

_**Starry: **I think it's kind of fun writing memories and such. Anyways, so how was this chapter? As I said in the opening notes, I'll clear things up even more in the coming chapters. Yep, yep! Anyways, I'm off! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, so please review! If not, well thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

18 August 2006

**A word from Starry: **Konnichiwa! How is everyone doing? I hope that you guys are well. I'm excited to post this chapter up because I love Gaara's reaction and can't wait to share it with you guys. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and any unanswered questions will probably be answered in the coming chapters.**  
**

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, it's not mine.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Remember Me – Chapter Six**

"You fell into the river when we were little. You were by yourself playing on the bank and I walked by and you just fell." Naruto scratched the back of his head and lay back on the tree that he was sitting on.

Hinata was across from him, her feet dangling from the branch that they were sitting on. She'd discovered that she could run from branch to branch in high speed and knew what branches to step on.

A day had already passed after leaving Old Lady Kashikoi's house in the Land of Lightning. They'd walked a lot before Hinata said that her back was hurting a bit and Naruto decided that they should camp and leave the next morning. Luckily, Kashikoi had given them packs of herbal tea to control the pain that Hinata was feeling.

It had been hard for Hinata to go to sleep, but after watching Naruto fall to sleep, her eyes had become heavy and she'd drifted off to pleasant dreams. She'd dreamed of a small blonde boy crying on a swing in a big playground filled with laughing children. Not far from the crying child was a dark haired girl just watching him with sad eyes.

The Hyuuga girl hadn't noticed that it had been Naruto and her in the dream, but she'd felt sad and wished she would have gone over there to make them happy and forget about whatever was making them cry.

"Hinata?"

Hinata focused her attention on Naruto once again, smiling at him to show him that she was still listening. "I must have been a very clumsy child," she said, tucking strands of her now mid-back long dark hair behind her ear.

"You were really weird and you didn't really talk unless the sensei called on you." Naruto yawned before stretching his hands and sitting up. "I think it's time for us to continue our way home. It's going to be a long walk from here to Konoha and I want to get you home so that Sakura-chan can look over your wound."

At the mention of Sakura-chan, Hinata decided that it was better if she just stayed here than let someone who she disliked touch her. Of course, she wasn't going to tell this to Naruto because he held the pink haired girl in such high stands. "Alright," was all she said, as she gathered her things and placed them back in her small side bag that she'd been carrying.

The both young couple jumped off the branch and began jumping from tree to tree, just like they had done the remainder of the previous day. They'd gotten far, but not that far. They were still a few hours away from stepping over the border.

"Catch up, Hinata!" cried Naruto, a few feet in front of Hinata.

"Alright." Hinata picked up her pace and ignored the pang of pain that had just shot out of her wound.

…

"We've finished the inspections," Shinri, another one of Gaara's trusted Jounin level ninjas said. "The Hidden Village of Konoha allied the Village Hidden in the Mist in attacking us in the Land of Lightning." The white long haired young man bowed his head after saying this. "Forehead protectors helped us come to this conclusion as well as some witnesses."

Gaara just stared at the man in front of him. How could Konoha do that to Hinata-sama? Betraying their own just because they refused to join sides!

"Has Engo or Inin returned to the village after the announcement concerning Hinata-sama's search?"

Shinri shook his head. "Engo returned, but after a nights rest he resumed searching for the hime-sama. Inin is still out looking for her along with other groups of villagers that decided to continue looking for her." His head was kept bowed down as he spoke.

Gaara made fists with his hands and clenched them hard. He'd wanted to be out there looking for his wife, but the elders had forbidden him to do so. They had told him that Tsuki and him were needed in the village incase another attack was to fall on them. Also, the village couldn't stay Kazekage-less for a long time. Still, it infuriated Gaara not to be able to do anything to help. All he could do was stay put and watch everyone move around and listen to them telling him of what they found out.

He hadn't even gone to see Tsuki because she just reminded him of Hinata and it saddened him to think that his wife was somewhere out there being tortured or just… dead.

"Shinri, that is all. You are excused." Gaara turned around and faced to look out the window once more. His light green eyes narrowed and his heart hating Konoha and the Village of the Mist for taking away something important.

…

"We've finally made it! We're finally out of that stupid country!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air and smiled at Hinata, who was breathing hard and sweating. "Are you alright, Hinata?" He approached her and looked at her with concern.

Hinata nodded, still fighting for breath and said, "I'm alright, Naruto-kun, just catching my breath." She smiled but it immediately disappeared when she cringed and began falling to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata and carried her bridal style to the tree beside them. After sitting her down on the branch, the blonde boy took out another portable cup filled with herbal tea and helped the girl in drinking it. "Drink, Hinata, drink." He tipped the cup with his left hand while his right hand rested on Hinata's flushed cheek.

_It's so soft, very soft. _Naruto's blue gaze fell on Hinata's closed eyes before moving down to her cheek, nose and lips. Without thinking, his right hand began caressing Hinata's cheek before slowly moving over to her pink lips that were no longer drinking the cup.

Hinata still had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see how close Naruto was. The pain in her back was still throbbing, but the tea was helping it ease a bit. Her head was hurting and if she opened them, the sunlight would just make it worse.

The blue eyed boy continued studying the girl in front of him, becoming even more fascinated with what he was seeing. Why hadn't he noticed that this girl was indeed beautiful? She was the same Hinata that he'd grown up with in the village of Konoha. The same girl that he'd thought was weird and mysterious. Hinata was the same girl that had become a very close friend to him because she was strong and never gave up just like him.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I… That is… Um… A mission with you… Well… I…" A blushing Hinata was saying, as her two index fingers were pressed against each other, doing the same thing she sometimes did when she spoke._

_A very impatient Naruto approached Hinata and said, "What was that, Hinata? I can't hear you."_

_The Hyuuga girl blushed even more and turned away, embarrassed that this was happening._

"_Why are you blushing? You're weird." Naruto just looked at Hinata and shook his head. What was up with this girl? He thought, as Kiba interrupted their conversation._

The corner of Naruto's lips slowly turned up to form a small smile as he remembered this memory of Hinata and himself. She had been weird before, but that didn't stop the fact that she was pretty.

"Naruto-kun?"

That soft voice brought Naruto out of his memories and back to the present, where Hinata was staring at him wide-eyed and her mouth open in surprise.

Hinata's heart was pounding really hard against her ribs and her breathing was getting bad again. When she'd opened her eyes she came face to face with Naruto, who was looking at her with a weird gaze. This had made her become really nervous. He was so close that if she were to lift even a few millimeters, their lips would touch.

"Sorry Hinata!" Naruto jumped off of her and sat with his back facing her. He wanted to look back but the fact that his face had gotten hot didn't let him do so. What had happened to him back there? He wondered, as he looked at his hands.

"Isn't it time for us to open the letter?" came a shaky voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata holding up the envelope with the number one on it. Glad to be moving on to another topic and forgetting what had happened, he turned around and sat beside Hinata. "That's right! We already passed the border and she said to open it after crossing it."

Naruto took the envelope from Hinata and opened it, his curiosity growing even more. Hinata had her gaze focused on the envelope, wanting to know what was written in it. Was it something important? Or just thanks? She watched as Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and began to read it.

**Naruto and Hinata-sama, forgive me for not being truthful to you and telling you this in person, but I couldn't really bring myself to tell you these things in person. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, so I'll just get on with it and tell you.**

**Naruto, Hinata-sama no longer lives in Konoha, so it's no use taking her back to the village. If you do take her, she'll either be killed or taken to prison because she is a traitor and an enemy to them. Hinata-sama moved to the Hidden Sand Village five years ago due to some personal family business. In the second letter, which you will open once you enter the Sand Village, I will explain some more. At the moment, I just want you to head over to the Sand village and avoid going anywhere near Konoha. Please! Hinata-sama must get to her family as soon as possible. Don't waste your time to come back here to ask questions because I won't answer them. Please, just hurry.**

**Hinata-sama, I am sorry, but once you read the second letter, you will understand.**

**Kashikoi**

The blonde's blue eyes read what the paper had written on it, not believing what he was reading. Konoha considered Hinata a traitor? He looked over at the girl and noticed that she was still reading it, a confused expression on her face. That lady!

"I'm hated in my own village?" Hinata asked, after reading the letter. Her lavender gaze was on Naruto and on the letter.

Naruto crumpled the letter and threw it at the ground before digging his bag and taking out the second letter. "Let's just finish this surprise right here!" His voice was filled with anger as he ripped open the second envelope.

"No, Naruto-kun!" Hinata grabbed the letter before he could finish opening it and stuffed it inside her dress. "We can't do that. Kashikoi-obasan said not to open it until we go to the Sand village."

"Who cares what she says! She kept information from us and didn't tell us until we were far away from her! I want to know what is written in that second letter."

Hinata couldn't help but feel angry too, but something inside was telling her to just wait until they got to their designated place before reading the letter. The headache she had had before was now returning and she didn't want to stay here any longer. The faster they got out of here, the faster they would reach the Sand village. "Let us go and reach the Hidden village of Sand so we can find out what it says." She stood up on the branch and picked up her side bag before swinging the straps over her shoulders to carry it on her back.

All Naruto did was nod, even though he didn't agree with Hinata. He wanted to know what that old lady had written and kept from them, but he couldn't just stick his hand inside Hinata's dress and get the letter. Instead, he put on his backpack as well and nodded. "Fine, let's go. We're not going to stop until the sun sets. Our journey is going to become longer since our destination is no longer Konoha, but the Sand village. If you hurt anywhere, tell me and we'll stop. Okay?" He glanced back at Hinata and waited for her to nod.

She wanted to tell him that her head was hurting, but she didn't want to keep them even more time. She nodded and followed him when he jumped off the branch and continued their way.

The duo continued their way and passed a few villages, but didn't stop to rest. Naruto was intent on getting to their destination and finding out what that damned letter said. Every now and then he'd look back to see how Hinata was doing and found that she'd always smile at him, giving him a weird feeling in his gut. At first he'd thought it was because he needed to go to the restroom, but after a few tries he found out it wasn't because of that.

That damned Kashikoi! He thought, as he continued to jump from branch to branch. Why'd she keep that to herself and not tell them in person? And who was Hinata's family in the Sand village? Was she married? Naruto looked back and inspected her hand to find that it had no ring. No, she couldn't possibly be married! He thought, relief running through him. And her body was just so amazing to have produced a child, so she wasn't a mother either.

_I'm so glad_.

As Hinata followed Naruto, her mind was busy trying to remember her family. It hurt her knowing that her home village considered her a traitor and an enemy. Sure she didn't remember anything about them, but a sense of sadness lingered in her. What had she done to become their enemy? Had she killed someone or had she done a serious crime that had made her flee the village and hide out in the Sand village? Who was her family now? Did Naruto hate her for it? Her gaze moved to the blonde boy and she found her heart beating faster. Her feelings for him where big, she'd gathered this after numerous times of pondering over her reactions to him. He was someone special to her, but she wasn't to him. She wasn't Sakura-chan.

_Why can't you talk about me just like you talk about her? It hurts._

…

"Gaara-sama, we've found some news on Hinata-sama."

Gaara looked up at Shinri and found himself staring at the other man with an intense gaze. "What is it?" he asked, getting up from his chair.

"Someone was asking questions about Hinata-sama in the Cloud village and about the deadly poison. From what we gathered, she was an old lady and was in a hurry to go back to her home." Shinri did not blink as he spoke to Gaara. "The group went to investigate and found an old lady living by herself in the forest. She said that she'd housed a girl, but the girl hadn't mentioned anything about her being your wife. She says that the girl left a few days ago without saying where she was going."

As Gaara listened to these words, he felt a sense of relief with a lingering feel of hope. He nodded and continued listening, his mood brightening up with each word that came out of Shinri's mouth.

"We've dispatched more groups to search the area and surrounding villages. We're pretty sure it's Hinata-sama, because the old lady gave us this." Shinri approached Gaara and handed him a small parcel.

The red-haired Kazekage took the parcel and opened it, his eyes widening at what was in his hand. "This is… Hinata-sama's hair…"

Indeed it was.

"You've done well in dispatching search groups." Gaara placed the hair back in the parcel and closed it, before walking towards the door especially made for him. "Call Omoi and tell her to prepare Tsuki. My daughter and I will be going out for a small walk around the village."

Shinri bowed down, nodding to his leader. After Gaara left, he straightened up and quickly turned around to look for the three year old's nanny.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Starry: **I guess those line thingies aren't working. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it didn't confuse you! I can't wait to type out the ending! Anyways, the ending won't be the next chapter, so don't worry about the story ending in the next update. My favorite part of this chapter was when Naruto thought that Hinata was making him get a stomach ache. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Shinri means Truth, Omoi means Heart, Tsuki means Moon.


	7. Chapter Seven

18 August 2006

**A word from Starry: **Hello, again! Yay, I updated twice today! Woo! I'm actually excited to share this chapter with you guys! Very excited! Have you noticed that every sentence before this one is ending in an exclamation point? Hehe! I want to thank the people who reviewed. THANK YOU! ARIGATOU. Your reviews inspire me to continue writing even if not a lot of people read them. Thank you. I'm very happy to know that people like this fic. Very happy. Thanks.

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, it's not mine.

**xoxoxoxo  
**

**Remember Me – Chapter Seven**

She couldn't find anything, anything at all. Not even when she swam deep into the depths of her mind. There were times when she could see a faint light and hear soft voices but right when she was going to see it, everything would fade to black and she'd be pushed out. The lavender eyed girl had been trying to figure out why she was a traitor to her village and who was her family. It frustrated her to not know anything.

"Hinata, are you done eating?" asked Naruto, who was eyeing her sandwich. He'd already finished the three that he'd bought for himself.

The sandwiches weren't small, they were the size of a kunai and you had to open your mouth really wide to take one bite. Hinata still had her three sandwiches and the one she was eating now was half eaten. Her mouth hurt from having to open it really wide only to eat a few crumbs.

The Hyuuga girl shook her head and handed Naruto the two wrapped sandwiches. "Eat them, I'm not that hungry." She smiled at him and watched as he devoured one of the sandwiches in two bites.

'_He must have been starving,'_ thought Hinata, as she tried to take another bite of her sandwich.

The pair had traveled quite a lot in the last hours. After reading the letter, they hadn't stopped until the sun had set behind the gorge's that had been carved out by the flowing rivers. They had brought two separate tents and Hinata was glad because she hadn't been able to sleep. The pain in her back had been killing her, making her stick a piece of her sleeping bag in her mouth to keep her from screaming. Eventually, she had passed out from the enormous pain only to be woken up a few hours later by Naruto who was giving her tea through a straw. He'd seen her moving around while she was out and knew she was probably in pain.

That had helped Hinata a lot, because the pain faded right away and she was left painless and numb. The only thing that didn't seem to fade away was her constant headaches. Those damned stubborn things were still popping up every few minutes and making Hinata's eyesight fuzzy. She couldn't understand why they were beginning to happen constantly every now and then. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Naruto-kun this and have him worry over her. He was already worrying enough and she didn't want to add more. The blonde ramen loving boy always asked her if her back hurt, if she was alright or if she needed to rest.

"These things are good! I don't know why you don't like them, Hinata." Naruto continued chewing on the last bite he had given to the second sandwich.

The dark haired girl stared down at his hands and noticed the second sandwich was now gone. He'd eaten five sandwiches in total. Wow.

"I'm not that hungry," she said, offering him her half eaten sandwich. "If you don't want it I could throw it away."

"No!" Naruto grabbed the sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth, getting up from the small table they were sitting at and walking over to the stand to get them something to drink.

A few hours before they'd stopped at a bathhouse to cleanse themselves and get more comfortable. Hinata laughed a small laugh, remembering what had happened.

"_Hinata Hurry, come in here! If we take this special, it'll be really cheap and it'll include a massage as well as some nourishing treats!" Naruto smiled down at the girl as he held up the specials sign that he had gotten from the front of the bathhouse._

_Hinata read the advertisement and looked up at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun, we'd have to get in together in the same spring…"_

_Naruto nodded eagerly. "I know! But it's so cheap and we have to save the money we have for the trip to the Sand village and then to-" he stopped and frowned. Right, Hinata couldn't return to Konoha. Damn it! Well, they'd figure something out after visiting Hinata's family. "Anyways, we have to save our money and this is the cheapest! Come on, I promise I won't look!"_

_Hinata felt a wave of heat around her, but she figured it was probably the springs. She looked around nervously before glancing back to Naruto, who had a big smile on his face. "A-A-Alright, but I go in first." She was nervous and at the same time excited._

"_Yeah, yeah!" Naruto ran over to the counter with the special sign and handed it over to the big breasted blonde girl behind the counter._

_Hinata waited in the same spot she'd been, wondering if the answer she'd given him was the right one. She was going to be naked with him in a small pool of hot water… oh great Hokage…_

"_You wish to go in by yourself first, madam?"_

_Hinata looked up at the thin black haired girl that had towels in her hand and was speaking to her with a smile on her face. The twenty-two year old girl nodded; her heart beating really fast. She'd been standing in that same spot for the last ten minutes trying to urge her feet to move and walk over to the spring._

"_Sir, you have to wait until the missus is in." The assistant girl yelled to Naruto, who was on the other side of the fence._

_A yell was heard but it wasn't understandable. Obviously, Naruto was impatient._

"_Do you need assistance in taking your robe off?" asked the girl, still smiling._

_Hinata shook her head and tried to smile. "N-No, it's alright, I think I can manage. Thank you." Hinata watched as the girl nodded before leaving her alone in the small room._

"_Okay, Hinata, just go!" She said to herself, taking a few steps towards the spring._

_When she finally reached the spring, she stuck her left foot in the water and found the warm liquid to be a great comfort. She quickly took off her bathrobe and walked into the pool until her chest was well under the surface of the water and only her neck and head were visible._

_It was a good thing she was already in because not one second after getting in, Naruto ran out from behind the fence and jumped into the pool, splashing Hinata._

_Hinata's face was red and burning hot! She was in a spring with Naruto-kun… NAKED! She backed away from Naruto until she was across the warm pond._

"_Hinata! Isn't this great?"_

"_Mhm," she said, lowering herself even more. Now her neck was underwater and only her head was visible._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl before shrugging and lying back on the rocky sides. "Ah, I haven't had one of these for a very long time." His eyes were closed and a smile was evident on his face._

_Surprisingly, Hinata's back wasn't hurting and it was as if the warm water was soothing the wound. The headache was still there but it wasn't pounding against her ears and making her dizzy. She wanted to lie back on the sides, but she didn't want anything touching her back. She decided to just turn around and lean forward and rest her arms and head over it._

_When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Hinata's back facing him. His eyes widened as he saw a purple bruise in the shape of a leaf across her back. So that was the wound? He leaned forward a bit and noticed that Hinata had a few light freckles as well as very creamy looking skin. Instantly, he got the urge to go to her and just kiss every freckle until he'd counted them all with his lips._

_The first time he'd seen Hinata naked, well almost naked, her long hair had covered her but now her hair was up in a bun and he could see her smooth and bare skin. His right arm lifted up from the water and extended towards the girl._

'What is happening?' _he thought, as he felt himself be drawn over to her. He immediately stopped when he saw her turn her head to the side. His sky blue eyes widened when he saw how beautiful she looked with her head resting on her arms and her eyes closed. Her lower lip was sticking out just a bit and if he looked closer, he could see small drops of water on her eyelashes._

_It was best if he just swallowed the saliva that was threatening to fall out and just turn around and ignore Hinata. Yes, that was a good idea! Very good idea! The Konoha Nin turned around and forced himself to stay with his back facing the pretty girl behind him._

'Think of something unpleasant! Think, Naruto, think! You have to think of something disturbing.' _Naruto closed his eyes and began to think of various things. The girl at the waterfall, No! Sakura-chan, No! Sasuke running around in a hot red bikini and flipping his hair to the side with a 100 percent happy smile…_

_Hinata opened her eyes when she heard the sound of water being gurgled. She turned around and saw Naruto floating on his back, a bit of blood dripping out of his nose. Her mauve eyes widened when she saw that he was stark naked and everything was above the water._

"_Meep!" She quickly turned around and buried her tomato red face in her hands and began to sink under the water._

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked as he handed a bottle of water to Hinata. "Eh? Why are you blushing?"

Hinata's face was red again. Just remembering of what had happened had made the blood rush up to her face again. She shook her head and smiled. "O-Oh, it's nothing, just… Um… Thank you for the water." She took the bottled water and began drinking it, hoping that the rosy hue would eventually fade.

"Alright then! Let's go! We're almost there, Hinata." Naruto approached Hinata and looked into her eyes as he said this. "We'll definitely get your memory back." He gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata nodded, happy to know that she was almost home! Home! Once more, she put her backpack on but winced when she felt that her back was beginning to hurt again. Great! Naruto was busy putting on his backpack and was now getting ready to walk out of the small town they were in. The pain wasn't that big, so there was no need to worry right now. She'd tell him later…

The pair continued their journey together, happy that they were nearing their destination.

…

Gaara sat on a boulder that was sticking out from the big hill that stood next to the Sand village. The view from where he sat was splendid! He could see all of the Sand village as well as the outstretched fields surrounding the small town. Far off, he could see little dots that represented other villages and when he looked behind him, more scenery as well as the farming side of the Sand village.

"Daddy!" Came the voice of a little girl. "When is okaasan going to come home?" she asked, looking up at Gaara with her wide green eyes. Her short red hair was tied in two pigtails that curled at the tips and her bangs were just above her grass green eyes.

It was strange, Gaara thought, as he looked down at his own daughter. The only person's to actually enter his heart after the incident with his uncle, were the two woman that he'd come to love. Hinata and Tsuki. The Kazekage jumped off the boulder and stood beside his daughter, slowly kneeling down to be at the little girl's eye level.

"Soon," he said, standing up once more and taking his daughter's small hand. "Come, Tsuki, the day is still young and the village is not that small."

The little girl smiled, showing her baby teeth to Gaara. "Okay! Will mommy be in the village? Daddy?"

As they walked, Gaara looked down at his daughter and nodded before gazing back up to see the road in front of him.

…

"Are you alright, Hinata? Are you tired? Does your back hurt?" Naruto was beside Hinata, worried and concerned because she'd almost fallen off the branches a few times.

Hinata's legs were beginning to hurt and she needed to sit down. She looked around for a rock before sitting down on it and resting her legs. "I'm just a bit tired," she said, trying not to look at him. The pain in her back was now stabbing at her and the headache was drumming in her head. She only had three more bags of herbal tea left and they needed to last until they got to the Sand village.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look okay to me right now." Naruto sat beside the tired girl on a rock that was next to the one she was sitting on. He was worried and wouldn't rest until the look of pain in her face disappeared. "We're almost there you know. We just have to get out of this forest and we'll be at the Sand village entrance."

"I'm glad," she said, her soft voice becoming even softer that Naruto had to lean in to hear her. She was getting tired and the pain was numbing her. "N-N-Naruto-kun… my back… hurts…" her eyelids were getting heavy and her throat burned. What was happening?

Naruto jumped off the rock and immediately got his backpack and took out a small cup with an herbal tea bag in it. He rushed over to Hinata's side and helped her drink the calming liquid. He frowned as he watched her drink it and said, "Hinata, you have to tell me when the pain starts. Don't wait for the last minute to tell me. If you do that, we could probably stop the pain from getting this strong."

His sky blue gaze was strong and Hinata couldn't tear her eyes away. Then, it hit her. The pain was so strong, that she screamed and accidentally kicked Naruto away from her. She clutched her head and fell to ground, rolled up as if she was protecting herself from something. Tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes and her sobs came out with the screams.

She could see herself running from a man with long hair, glaring at her and pointing a finger at her. She felt immense sadness seeing this and she looked away. Beside the man was a girl that looked like her, but she was younger. Was that her when she was small? No, that was someone else. Everything faded into black and the pain was gone.

When Hinata opened her eyes she came face to face with Naruto, who was holding her in a careful bridal style so that he wouldn't put that much pressure on her back. His face was filled with worry and Hinata noticed that his eyes were much moister than how they usually were. Had he cried for her?

"Naruto-kun," she whispered, gazing into his eyes. She felt as tears once more began to fall from her eyes, making her wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and bury her face in his neck. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto had been scared, really scared, when he saw how Hinata had suffered a few minutes ago. As she was kicking and screaming, he'd picked her up not caring that he was being scratched and kicked. All he cared about was getting Hinata to stop feeling whatever it was that was making her suffer. He didn't want her to cry! He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet cherry blossom fragrance. "Hinata," he muttered into her hair.

The Hyuuga girl pulled away a bit and looked at Naruto with her tear filled eyes. She didn't want to feel it anymore! She didn't want to feel the pain! More tears trickled down her cheeks as she continued looking at him.

He had to do it, he just had to! His heart was beating fast and everything was pointing to the same place. Her lips. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping a few tears with his thumb as he began to caress it. Leaning in he saw as her eyes slowly closed and his heart almost burst out of his chest. The blonde closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, meeting her soft lips with his.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Starry: **You guys don't know how surprised I am with this. I, and I'm telling the truth, had no intention of Naruto to kiss Hinata in this chapter! Actually, I wasn't even going to have them kiss in this fic, at all! After reading what I had written down, I was surprised and felt a skip in my hear, seriously. These characters are now writing the story themselves, and that's weird and cool at the same time. I don't know, but I just feel lik telling all you guys that I am a 100 NaruHina shipper but GaaraHina is now growing on me thanks to this fic. I mean, while watching the anime I told myself that Gaara would never love anyone and such so why pair him up you know? And then this fic came into mind and boom! It's weird how things happen, no? Anyways, enough of my blabber! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you!

Oh! And I don't know if the next chapter will wrap everything up or not. Also, I realized that I didn't give meanings for some words in the previous chapter.

Hime is Princess, Okaasan is Mother, Tsuki is Moon, Kashikoi is Wise, Engo is Protection, Inin is Trust, Omai is Heart, and I think that's it? If I forgot any, just tell me and I'll be sure to clear it up in the next chapter! Arigatou!


	8. Chapter Eight

19 August 2006

**A word from Starry: **I bring you another update. Chapter eight with all it's Naruto goodness. I couldn't sleep last night because my writing fairy kept kicking me and telling me I just had to write out this chapter as well as chapter nine. I haven't finished chapter nine, but I'm halfway there. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope no one hates me at the end...**  
**

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't! So don't bring trouble, please.

**xoxoxoxo  
**

**Remember Me – Chapter Eight**

When Hinata woke up, the sun was high in the sky and she was on something soft and warm. Her fuzzy eyesight soon cleared and she was able to make out on what or better yet on whom she was on. Her cheeks turned a slight pink and she slowly got off of him, trying not to wake him up.

What had happened? She wondered, as she kneeled beside the sleeping blonde. Both her head and back were hurting, and her legs were sore. Hinata lifted the hem of her skirt up to her waist and her eyes widened at what she saw. Both of her legs were covered with greenish and purple bruises in all different sizes. How could this happen? She hadn't hit anything or anyone, so why did her legs look like they had just been beat up?

"You're awake,"

Hinata stood up to hide the bruises away from Naruto and looked away, trying to look like she was looking for something. "Y-Yeah, I finally woke up. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." She blushed again and bit her tongue to keep the color from rushing all up to her head. Why did she blush so easily?

Naruto stretched before standing up all the while running a hand through his hair to get it just right. He studied Hinata to see if she was feeling better and was glad and sad at the same time. He was glad because she wasn't in pain, but was sad because clearly she didn't remember the kiss they had shared the day before.

It was true, Hinata didn't remember it. When Naruto had kissed her, her mind had turned into a blank canvas, waiting to be painted on. Of course, if she tried to remember then she would…

"Don't be sorry, I just didn't want you to sleep on the floor." He smiled with that feeling that was getting familiar to him, settling in his gut and chest. By kissing her, he'd realized something and yet it confused him at the same time.

"I'm ready," Hinata said, as she finished picking up her things. The dark haired lavender eyed girl turned to look at Naruto and found him staring at her. She bit her lip and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. "A-A-Are you ready?"

'_Why?_' he asked himself while he stared at the female form in front of him. '_Why?_' "Yeah, I'm ready." He was finally able to snap out of his dazed form and turned around to grab his backpack.

They were close now, very close. The Sand village was just an hour or so away and they'd surely make it hours before the set. Naruto already had planned what they were going to do. Both of them were going to walk in and go meet Hinata's adoptive family (because Naruto had decided that since Hinata had been kicked out of Konoha, she came to the Sand village to be adopted by someone who wanted her) and then they'd leave and see if they could figure out why Hinata was a traitor.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, as he waited for Hinata to join his side before jumping up to the tree in front of them.

Hinata nodded and she too followed him through the thick trees. As she jumped from branch to branch, she tried to go deep into her thoughts and try to remember things. The day before she remembered seeing a man with a young girl at his side and she was trying to see who those people were. Were they someone important? Continuing to jump, she let her body go into autopilot so that she could try her hardest and remember.

Plunging into the darkness of her mind, Hinata found nothing but black mist covering everything. The mist was the barrier keeping her from reaching those memories, her past and her true identity. She tried once more, ignoring the voice that was now calling her.

This time, she saw a young green eyed boy kissing a short haired girl on a hill. The boy took the girls left hand and slid a ring on one of the girl's fingers. There were tears in the girl's eyes and the green eyed boy didn't seem to care. He was just standing there staring at the sun that was now setting on both of them. The scene instantly changed and she was looking at another girl, but this girl had longer hair and she was on a bed holding something in her arms. What was it?

"Hinata!"

Hinata snapped back into reality and saw Naruto jumping branches in front of her. "Yeah?" she asked, confused and a bit annoyed that she'd been interrupted. Her concentration had been broken right when she was going to hear the girl say what she had in her arms.

"I asked if you were tired." Naruto glanced back at her, a concerned expression on his face.

The Hyuuga girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Are we almost there?" she asked, hoping it was a yes. Truth was that she was tired and her legs were killing her along with her back and head.

Naruto nodded and pointed to a white light that was getting bigger and bigger as they continued to get closer. "That's the exit to the forest!"

Hinata smiled, keeping her gaze on the enlarging light. Both her past and future were beyond that.

There was someone who wasn't feeling happy about this. Naruto. He was a bit angry mixed with sadness and excitement. Who had taken care of Hinata after she was kicked out of Konoha? Once he returned to Konoha, he'd have to talk to Granny-Tsunade and ask her what the hell she was thinking in doing that. Hinata didn't deserve that, she deserved much better things. She deserved a life where people loved her and treated her with respect.

The Kyuubi holding twenty-two year old jumped off the tree and landed on the ground that was no longer surrounded by trees. He turned his attention to Hinata, who had just now landed beside him in a shaky manner. He put his arms around her and helped her stay standing up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried and ready to carry her bridal style if needed.

"It's time to open the letter," Hinata said, taking the envelope out and handing it to Naruto before pointing to the gates a few feet in front of them. She looked up at him with a smile, hiding the fact that she was dying inside.

Naruto looked at her steadily to make sure she wasn't trying to hide anything, but when she pointed to the gates he forgot about that. The gates were tall just like Konoha's and even though you couldn't see them from where they stood but they had ninjas at the doorway.

Moving his gaze to the envelope in her hands, he took it and finished opening it. His hands were a bit shaky due to his anxiousness to find out what the letter said.

Beside him, Hinata was in the same state. She was anxious to read the letter and find out what the old lady had written in it. She wanted to know why she had been cast as a traitor for her village and who her family was. Her gaze moved to Naruto and she saw him opening the letter up.

Once the letter was open, Naruto began to read.

**Naruto and Hinata-sama, what I'm about to tell you pains me. You'll hate me after finding out from a piece of paper instead of me. I couldn't… I couldn't tell you in person, I just couldn't. If you're reading this, then you've reached the Sand village and are waiting for me to explain a few things.**

**I don't know much but this is what people told me when I went to town to look for Hinata-sama's medicine. The reason Hinata-sama left Konoha was because the Kaze-**

They couldn't finish reading because the wind picked up and blew the paper out of the blonde boy's hands. Naruto cursed loudly and began running after the flying paper.

Hinata would have run but her legs were hurting and she was sure that if she made one step, she'd fall. She just stood there, watching a lot of Naruto's following the paper. Why was there a lot of Naruto's running around? She stared in amazement trying to figure out how Naruto could replicate so many of himself.

"Who's there?"

The lavender eyed girl turned around and saw a tall man approaching her. Who was this? He had a forehead protector like Naruto but his design was different. "Hinata," she said, hoping that he would leave her alone.

At the sound of her name, the Jounin ninja stopped in his tracks and stared in amazement at the girl in front of him. "You're Hinata-sama?" he asked, resuming in getting closer to her.

Did he know her? Was he part of her family? Hinata asked herself, before turning to see where Naruto was. Her eyes searched for Naruto but found that he was no longer visible from where she stood. Turning back to the strange man, she raised her arms in defense and hoped she frightened him in any way. She looked down at her arms when she realized that it was starting to hurt just to move her arms. What was happening to her?

The ninja recognized that indeed it was Hinata-sama and bowed his head in respect before raising his hand and doing a strange whistle. Immediately, Hinata was surrounded by ANBU ninjas as well as Jounin level ones.

"Hinata-sama!"

"It's Hinata-sama," one said.

She was scared, very scared. Who were these people and where was Naruto? Their voices were becoming loud and her vision was becoming fuzzy. What was happening? Then, it happened again. The intense pain appeared and began to pound inside her head.

Hinata's legs gave out on her and she fell to the floor, clutching her head as she screamed in pain. Once more, tears began to roll down her cheeks like wild rivers. Her head felt as though it was being squeezed from all sides. Suddenly, her hands went down to her chest where another fierce throbbing had begun.

"Hinata-sama!" One of the ANBU's quickly picked her up and in a rush, disappeared with his leader's wife in his arms.

Naruto and his clones were still following the paper when he heard a far off scream. He stopped and looked back only to see that he'd gone really far and couldn't see Hinata at all. The picture of Hinata on the floor crying and in pain entered his mind and he immediately began running back.

When he arrived to the spot where they had been in, he found that Hinata was no longer there. His heart was now beating in between his ears and his worry level was way beyond the limit line. Where was Hinata?

Damn it! Why'd he have to leave her? He thought, as he grabbed their things from the floor and ran over to the gates of the village. If he had heard her scream from his distance, he was sure these people had heard her. Naruto really hoped that they had Hinata.

Arriving at the check-in booth, Naruto turned to face the ninja with fierce eyes. "Have you seen a girl go through here?" he asked, his chest rising up and down due to his excited breathing.

The ninja stared at Naruto and studied him before speaking. "What is her name?"

"Hinata, her name is Hinata!" Naruto yelled, getting impatient. "I heard her scream and I came as fast-"

"Were you the one keeping Hinata-sama hostage?"

The blue eyed ninja found himself on the ground with a foot on his back. Damn it! He had no time for this nonsense! And what? Why would he keep Hinata hostage?

"No! I wasn't keeping her hostage, I was traveling with her! We were on our way here to find her family! I heard her scream and I know she's in pain! I want to be taken to her!" Naruto yelled from the ground, getting angry.

"No one is allowed to enter the Kazekage's house unless they are called upon by the Kazekage or Hinata-sama." The ninja dug his foot even deeper into Naruto's back before kneeling down to place a hand on the blonde's head. "Especially someone from Konoha… our enemy."

Naruto's blood was boiling and this guy was going too far! With some strength, because Naruto had figured out that this guy wasn't that strong from his hold, Naruto pushed himself up and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out. Not caring to see how the guy had landed, Naruto ran off in search for his Hinata.

She was in pain and he knew it. He had told himself that he didn't want her to feel that pain, which he didn't want to see her suffering from anymore. Damn it! He picked up his pace and ran to the tall building up ahead with the Sand sign on the top.

What did that guy mean when he said that no one could go in unless they were called by the Kazekage or Hinata? He'd figure that out later, now the important thing was to find Hinata and take the pain away.

Right when Naruto was about to enter the building, he was ambushed by ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin and Genin level ninjas.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Naruto yelled out, very pissed.

"You're part of the village that attacked in the Hidden Cloud village in the Land of Lightning a month ago. Unless you state on why you are here and leave all your weapons at the door, you are an enemy and must be imprisoned or killed." A woman wearing a fox mask was telling him.

Naruto glared up at the mask and gritted his teeth together. Damn it! "I'm Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha! I had nothing to do with the attack that happened one month ago. I am here because I was accompanying a girl named Hinata whom I'm looking for. I need to find her because-" He stopped, furious. This was no time to be explaining! "I don't have time for this! She could be dying and here I am! I need to look for her! I swear that I'm no threat to you!"

"Why do you need to find her?" asked the same woman, taking out her kunai and pressing it against his neck.

He tried to step back but found out that he had kunais and shurikens being pointed at him from all the angles. "I need to see if she's okay because she's in pain right now!" He said, his look really fierce towards the woman.

The ANBU woman lowered her kunai and looked at her comrades before looking back down at Naruto. "Hinata-sama is being treated at the moment by the best and highest medical ninja in the Hidden Village of Sand. You have no need to worry over her, now that she is in good hands." She raised her hand and signaled for everyone who wasn't an ANBU ninja to leave.

'_Bastards!_' Naruto thought, as he stood in the same position that he was being held in. Was Hinata that important to the Sand village?

"We will escort you to the holding cell we have and you will wait until we've talked with the Kazekage. If you attempt to do anything, we will have no choice but to kill you, Uzumaki Naruto. So I suggest you stay put and wait for Gaara-sama to call you." She grabbed his arm and waited for her comrade to grab Naruto's other arm before ordering the other ANBU member to cast a Jutsu on Naruto so he wouldn't run away from them.

All Naruto could do was just glare at them, because he couldn't escape from the bind that they had put him in. Damn these bastards!

Naruto was lead into a cell that had thick steel bars on one side while the rest were made of chakra controlled concrete walls. The chakra binds that had been holding him down disappeared once he was in the cell and locked up. Two ANBU members were left to stand in front of the steel bars, watching over him while the rest left to see if there was anyone else from Konoha trying to sneak in.

Not being able to see Hinata and see how she was was driving Naruto crazy. His knuckles were white from him trying to squeeze the bars flat. His sky blue eyes were now a strong blue with specks of red in the irises. He was pissed.

"What business do you have with Hinata-sama?" One ANBU guard asked him, letting Naruto know that he was a guy.

Naruto lifted his head slowly, his intense gaze landing on the ANBU that had just spoken. "I'm her friend," he said, anger in his voice.

The other ANBU spoke this time, her voice giving out that she was a female. "As far as we know, the Kazekage's wife had no friends. Her village betrayed her, so that would mean that she no longer has any friends."

"I wasn't there at the time that this-" Naruto's eyes widened making him look up at the other ANBU guard. "What?" he asked, suddenly realizing that he was now able to hear his heart beat loud and clear in his head. "The Kazekage's… wife?"

The female ANBU nodded. "Yes, Hinata-sama is Gaara-sama's wife and mother to a future Kazekage. Didn't you know this?" she asked, her voice lowering at the end.

Naruto wasn't listening anymore. No, he was busy trying to figure out what the sharp ache that had just appeared in his chest was. Hinata was married to… Gaara? He let go of the bars and slowly began to take steps backwards. He didn't care when he bumped into the wall, instead, he just slid down and stared at the ground.

'_Hinata is married… Hinata has a child… Hinata is married… Hinata has a child… Hinata is a wife… Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… Why? Why?' _All he could feel was a weight, pulling him down and down. Finding out that Hinata, his beloved Hinata was someone else's had hit him really hard in the chest. It was worse than Sasuke's Chidori's hitting his Rasengan, making his arm feel as though it was being ripped apart muscle strand by muscle strand.

"Hey! Hey! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto slowly glanced up to see an ANBU ninja inside the cell with him. Frankly, he didn't care if he was locked up here anymore. Nothing could beat what he was feeling now, nothing.

"Gaara-sama has released you. He says if you could please go to his office to speak to him. He says it's urgent. HEY!"

Naruto was pulled up to his feet, but he didn't care. At the mention of Gaara's name, Naruto clenched his teeth and pushed past the ANBU talking to him. He wasn't going to see anyone, especially Gaara! No, he wasn't going to go and talk to him. Screw Gaara! Screw everyone! All he wanted to do was get away from here and run and continue running until he reached the other side of the world… and run he did.

He ran out of the building that had kept him locked up and ran past shops and houses. When he reached the Kazekage's building, he glared at it and felt a wave of loathe pass through him. He spit at the ground before turning around and running towards the gates. He would get out of here and forget this happened. Forget everything and forget Hinata…

**xoxoxoxo**

**Starry: **Yeah, I feel bad for saying this, but it was fun writing this chapter. I don't know, I could just picture everything so perfectly! Like if I was watching the anime, you know? Anyways, don't think I've forgotten Hinata. Chapter nine will explain what happened to her and what happens to Naruto and how Gaara reacts when he finds out a few things. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you and see you all in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

26 December 2006

**A word from Starry: **I am very sorry for my lack of updating on this story. After my last update life just went a bit hectic for me and I couldn't bring myself to write or anything until a few days ago. I'm really really sorry for making you wait, I really am. I made this chapter longer, five pages, so I hope it's not too long. Also, I hope it's good and it doesn't suck because a few things happened while writing this chapter and I think it might have messed up stuff. There is only one more chapter left and that will be the end of this story. Kind of sad that it's ending but everything must come to an end sometime. Please enjoy it and I hope no one gets confused. Once more, I'm sorry.

Also, I have only read up to Volume 7 in the Naruto manga so I don't really know a lot of stuff. I watch the anime but I don't remember explaining the whole Hyuuga eye thing. So I hope I'm forgiving for not really knowing about that. If there are other things in here that are wrong, I'm sorry for that too.

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't! So don't bring trouble, please.

* * *

**Remember Me – Chapter Nine**

Opening her eyes, Hinata found herself staring at a bright ceiling with big lights. Where was this place? She asked herself as she turned her head slowly to see what was around her. At first, she'd thought she was back at Kashikoi's house but when she spotted a long table beside the table with weird metal tools, she knew this wasn't the old lady's house.

"Hinata-sama, you're awake."

Hinata turned her head to the other side and saw a young woman with short blonde hair smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, trying to sit up.

"I'm Omoi, hime-sama. I am Tsuki's nanny and best medical ninja in the whole village. Well, actually my sensei is the best medical ninja, but someday I'll be the best." Once more, the brown eyed girl smiled before getting a cup filled with water and handing it over to Hinata. "Why are you asking who I am, hime-sama? You know very well who I am."

"Right," Hinata said, as she took the cup in her shaky hands. Lifting the cup to her lips, Hinata drank the cool liquid and closed her eyes as it ran down her throat. She felt hot and her head wasn't hurting as much. Where was Naruto?

"Is everything alright, hime-sama?" asked Omoi, a concerned expression on her face.

No, everything wasn't alright! She was in a place where she didn't recognize anyone and Naruto-kun was no where in sight! Had something happened to him? Alarmed, Hinata tried to sit up even more but found that the pain her back was slowly returning and her head was throbbing. Laying back down, Hinata sighed and was about to answer her question when Omoi spoke up.

"You may come in, Gaara-sama."

Hinata's light eyes widened when she saw a familiar face appear in the doorway. Of course, he was only familiar because she'd seen him in her dreams and those visions. Who was this person and why did she have visions of him?

Gaara walked into the small room and waited for Omoi to walk out before getting closer to his wife. Seeing her for the first time in a long time, Gaara found himself to be speechless. The woman he grew to love was alive and back in his life, safe and sound.

"Hinata-sama…" he began, not really knowing what to say to her. All that came into his head was three words he hadn't spoken to anyone. It was now or never. "I love you…"

Hinata's heart was racing and confusion could be read in her face. What was this warm feeling in her chest? Who was he? Suddenly, a flash of white and a surge of pain shot through her head. The dark haired girl screamed and clutched her head before falling down back onto the bed.

Gaara was immediately up and holding onto his crying wife, wanting to know what was wrong.

The door burst open and in ran Omoi along with the family doctor and other medical ninjas.

"Hinata-sama! Drink this please," cried Omoi, grabbing Hinata's arms and trying to keep them down.

The light green eyed Kazekage watched as tears leaked out of his wife's eyes and he couldn't do anything but wait until the medics did what they could. Her screams were becoming even louder and more painful to hear.

"Please Gaara-sama, could you wait outside?"

Gaara hesitated a bit but eventually nodded and walked towards the door. What was happening to her? He asked himself. He took one last glance at Hinata before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

--

It wasn't fair that right when he'd found a light at the end of the tunnel, that light was slowly fading away now. The blonde punched the tree in front of him and didn't flinch or wince when he heard something crack. It was probably the damn tree breaking under his knuckles strength, serves that stupid tree for being there in front of him waiting to be punched.

"Why Hinata?" he said, keeping his azure eyes on the small trail of blood that was now running down from in between his hand and tree. "Why?"

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. The ramen loving boy could feel his pulse in his injury and it was making his fist hurt. Damn it. He cursed it in his head and looked up at the sky only to notice a familiar paper stuck in one of the branches.

"Is this..." The Konoha boy jumped up onto the branches and continued jumping until he reached where the piece of white paper was. Reaching it, he extended his hand and carefully pulled it away from where it was stuck in. Retched little thing had flown away from them and he had gone to go catch it only to find Hinata gone! This little piece of crap was the cause of their separation! So why in the world was it here? Had the wind actually carried it this far or was this some trick?

His crystal blue eyes widened as he continued reading from where Hinata and him had left off reading. His hand was still bleeding but that and everything in the world had disappeared except for his accelerated breathing and beating heart.

"This... Hinata... She's... Hinata!" Trapping the paper with his bloody fingers, Naruto jumped down and began running back towards the direction he had come from. He hoped he got there in time... "Hinata!"

--

"_I don't expect you to be attached to me emotionally or attracted to me in any way, so don't worry. I just need someone who will bear my child and bring a good future to the Hidden Village of Sand." He paused, studying her facial features, which revealed to be less frightened. "You were chosen because you are the eldest daughter in the only noble clan left in Konoha. I did not choose you to be my wife, but the elders of the village did." He turned around and walked back to the spot he had been in before, except this time he didn't turn around to face her. "If you choose to not go along with this, then turn around and walk out of this room. You will not be followed and I will have no choice but find someone else from Konoha…"_

_Hinata felt as the clear tears began filling up her mauve eyes. This was not fair, not fair at all! She wanted to run out of this room and not go with this, but her father's words kept her from turning around. She would become a traitor and wouldn't be able to go back home._

'_Naruto-kun…'_

_She felt as a few drops slide down her face as his name echoed in her mind. If she became a traitor, she would no longer see him and if she ever did, he'd only call her a traitor and hate her for it. This was not fair._

"_I am happy to become your wife and mother of the heir."_

Hinata found herself in an empty hallway with windows to scenes that had her in them with other people in them. Averting her gaze, from the memory window she'd just witnessed, she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered, hugging herself before taking a few steps forward. Where was this? She asked herself, as she continued to walk forward. This wasn't familiar at all… but what was that? It was Gaara-sama with a girl… was that girl her? Hinata walked towards the window and peered in.

"_I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, for marrying a man that you did not love."_

_A long haired Hinata stood beside Gaara who was looking out the window at the Sand village. Why was he saying that? He shouldn't be sorry! She'd made the decision to marry him! He never forced her. "Gaara-sama, please do not be sorry. Besides," At this, Hinata's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Feelings change over time as well as grow." A small smile had now appeared on her face and she hoped that Gaara turned around to see it._

_Gaara did turn around and noticed the smile on her face. He faced her and took a step towards her before stopping himself in mid step._

"_What's wrong?" Hinata asked, wondering if Gaara shared the same feelings she had for him._

"_Nothing." Gaara turned around and faced his back towards Hinata once more._

_Saddened by this, the Hyuuga heiress nodded and turned around to walk out of the room. "Excuse me, your excellence." And with that, she walked out of the room._

--

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I need to speak with Gaara about Hinata!" Naruto clutched the now blood stained letter in his injured hand hoping that the damn Sand ANBU would let him in.

The same ANBU woman wearing the fox mask stood up and nodded, walking around the check in station to lead Naruto towards the Kazekage's building.

The blond boy was a bit surprised on why they weren't being a bit more 'cautious' with him but decided not to ask since this was urgent. "Could we hurry? I really need to see both Gaara and Hinata."

The woman nodded before grabbing Naruto by the waste to take him towards his destination in flash steps.

It was so fast that Naruto didn't even have time to blink before he noticed that he was standing outside the door to the Kazekage's room. Anger and jealousy stirred up inside him as he envisioned Hinata and Gaara together living happily in this town. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Hinata was more important at the moment.

The door opened and Naruto stepped in to find Gaara's back facing him. The blue eyed Konoha ninja walked into the office and approached Gaara with a bit of caution. Had Hinata told him that they'd kiss?

"I heard you ran away," Gaara's voice sounded like his normal tone, but if you listened closely you could tell something was wrong.

Naruto clenched his uninjured hand and closed his eyes to control his anger. "I didn't understand things," Naruto's voice sounded tense and some anger managed to sneak out as well. "Where's Hinata?"

Gaara turned around to face Naruto. His eyes were glazed and it was as though he'd been… crying? At this, Naruto became alarmed and his heart began beating fast. "Where's Hinata?" he asked again, clutching the paper even tighter.

"What happened to her? What happened to her to make her start crying blood?" Gaara's voice shook a bit but he managed to go back to the tone he'd been using before.

"What?" Naruto's blue eyes widened and he took a step closer to Gaara. "What do you mean she's crying blood?"

The Kazekage's attention moved from the blond's eyes to the injured hand. It had taken a darker color and there was dried blood mixing with fresh blood. "You need medical attention-"

"I don't care! Why is Hinata crying blood? Where is she?" Naruto was about to add more but then remembered the letter. Right, this was explaining why. Naruto let out an angry growl before handing the note to Gaara. "That'll explain it."

Taking the paper, the red haired boy began reading the blood stained note.

**Naruto and Hinata-sama, what I'm about to tell you pains me. You'll hate me after finding out from a piece of paper instead of me. I couldn't… I couldn't tell you in person, I just couldn't. If you're reading this, then you've reached the Sand village and are waiting for me to explain a few things.**

**I don't know much but this is what people told me when I went to town to look for Hinata-sama's medicine. The reason Hinata-sama left Konoha was because the Kazekage needed a wife from a noble clan from another village. Hinata-sama did it to prevent war as well as to not become a traitor to the village of Konoha. Also, the reason why Hinata became a traitor to Konoha was because the Kazekage and she refused to aid Konoha in battles with other countries. All they wanted was peace but Konoha saw it as betrayal.**

**Enough of this, it is important that Hinata-sama gets to her family as soon as possible. The reason for this is because… because… because Hinata-sama will die. Yes, you read this right. The poison she was shot with is a poison that if not taken out immediately will spread throughout her body in her blood system and kill them immediately. Since Naruto brought you, Hinata-sama, quickly to me I was able to pull it out… but I was a bit too late. Of course that has slowed down the poison's killing process but it will kill her. That's why she needs to go back to her family and spend the last days of her life with them. I'm sorry for not telling you this, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All anyone can do is just stay by Hinata-sama's side until the very last minute of her life. **

**Hinata-sama, please forgive me for not telling you this in person. Forgive me.**

Gaara couldn't believe what he was reading. His wife was going to die? Looking up from the letter, he found Naruto staring at him with a serious yet sad expression. Why was this happening to him?

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked, sounding defeated. He really wanted to see her and be there with her until the last moments of her life. He felt as tears began filling up his eyes and he immediately looked away to wipe them away. No! Things couldn't end like this! They couldn't!

"Daddy! Where's mommy?"

Naruto turned to look at the small girl that had just ran in to hug Gaara. The ghost of a smile formed on Naruto's face as he saw a great resemblance to Hinata. Sadness crept in as he remembered the contents of the letter. If Hinata was to die… then this little girl would grow up without her.

"Your mother isn't feeling well, Tsuki," Gaara's voice tried to betray him but the young man was able to control it before his daughter could notice.

Tsuki frowned at this and crossed her short arms over her chest. "I want to see her!"

Gaara looked up at Naruto and gave him a worried look before looking back down at his daughter. "Tsuki, you'll be able to see Hinata-sama once the doctors are done treating her. She's a bit sick and she can't see anyone until the doctors say so."

The blonde listened as Gaara spoke to his daughter about Hinata. He actually wanted to turn around and leave because he couldn't really stand standing there listening to Gaara tell the little girl how Hinata would get well and she'd be able to see her. From the corner of his eye he saw Tsuki hug her father and start crying. A bit alarmed, Naruto gave Gaara a questioning look on why the little girl was crying. Had he told her?

Wrapping his arms around her, Gaara embraced his daughter and picked her up. The Kazekage turned to Naruto and said, "I need to put my daughter to sleep at the moment because her nanny is taking care of Hinata-sama and there are a few things we need to talk about. I'll be back shortly. Make yourself comfortable."

Naruto only nodded and after hearing the door close behind Gaara, he went and sat himself down on the chair that wasn't too far from where he stood. The silence wasn't too bad in the beginning but after a few minutes, Naruto couldn't take it any more and just wanted to be with Hinata. Who cares if she's Gaara's wife? Naruto spent with her and shared moments that Gaara probably never had seen or shared with her. But what about all those years that Naruto hadn't been in her life? Yeah, there were probably lots of moments that they had spent that Naruto had no idea of.

"I just want to see her," Naruto whispered, moving his sky blue gaze over to the window that overlooked the village.

"She's in the medical wing of the building…"

Naruto turned around and saw Gaara standing in front of the door. When had he come in? Getting up from the seat, Naruto nodded and said, "What are those things you wanted to talk about?" Even though that was the last thing Naruto wanted to be doing but it was best if they just got over it? Then they could go see Hinata and spend time with her.

Gaara walked into the room and nodded slightly. He turned around and faced Naruto with sad eyes. "I was going to ask you what had happened to Hinata-sama while she was with you. I don't know if I should because I might not like the answer."

The Konoha ninja didn't know what to say at that because he too was afraid to find out Gaara's reaction to the answer. "Hinata's lost her memory and doesn't remember anyone or anything." Naruto looked down at his hands and noticed that his left hand was now a dark purple color and even though it had stopped bleeding it looked as though it was still oozing blood. Damn, it was hurting like hell too.

This was new to Gaara since the medical ninjas hadn't told him anything about Hinata's memory loss. That would explain the blank look that she had given him when he'd first entered the room she was in to confess his love. "How did it happen?" Gaara asked, getting angry at the fact that he'd sent Hinata away from him the day of the attack.

The blue eyed young man sighed and began telling Gaara everything of what happened since he'd found Hinata being attacked that day in the forest. He hadn't noticed how much things had changed through that period of time he'd spent it with Hinata. The only thing that Naruto didn't tell Gaara about was the kiss and their small rest at the bathhouse because well... Gaara was Hinata's husband and the blonde thought it wouldn't be a good idea to share that he'd seen his wife half naked and his wife had seen him.

Listening to the story, made Gaara feel some kind of uneasiness inside of him. Life was strange and it changed things when one didn't expect it. Hinata didn't remember anyone and she'd been struggling to find her identity and where she belonged the last few weeks. It bothered Gaara that Naruto was the one that was with her since her awakening. Did that mean that Hinata might feel something for the Konoha boy?

"Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama is now sleeping and you may come in to see her." Omoi moved her gaze over to Naruto and smiled at him before stepping back out into the hallway after closing the door.

The two young men raised their vision to each other and stared at themselves for a brief moment. Naruto desperately wanted to be by her side but knew that Gaara was her husband and he couldn't just do what he wanted.

"Let's go then," Gaara walked over to the door and opened it and waited for Naruto to walk out. He had to be thankful to the man that had rescued the woman he loved so even if he didn't want to really do this, he had to.

* * *

**Starry:** Don't hate me if it sucked or it went a way you didn't want it to go. This has been in my head since I first started this fic so don't think it just came out of nowhere. We'll see what happens in the end... please review and tell me what you thought. Once more, I'm sorry and Happy Late Christmas minna-san! 


	10. Chapter Ten

27 December 2006

**A word from Starry:** Hello minna-san, I bring you the tenth and final chapter of this story. I like how I ended this story and think that you may like it as well. If you don't like, please don't flame me or say mean and immature things. I understand that not everyone will be satisfied but it's fanfiction and well sometimes things don't end up the way we want them to. I hated Rumbling Hearts ending but yeah... anyways, I hope you all like it. Also, if any of you are My Chemical Romance fans then I suggest you read while listening to these songs: Famous Last Words, Sleep, Cancer and Disenchanted. I listened to those songs as I wrote this whole chapter so yeah. Enjoy!

**Summary: **"I hope he remembers me," she thought, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Remember me," he said softly, as he watched her walk towards the river. First love is never forgotten, right? So will she be able to remember him?

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

_Past/Memory/Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't! So don't bring trouble, please.

* * *

**Remember Me – Chapter Ten – Final Chapter**

The two walked in silence with their thoughts to themselves. They both had feelings for the same woman and they both knew it. It was interesting though, that they were calm about it without actually getting their kunais out and stabbing each other in the throat. Was it because of the situation Hinata was in? That all they wanted to do was spend the last moments of her life with her and see what they could do to prevent it? Right, the medical ninjas needed to know this.

Arriving at Hinata's room, they found a sleeping Hinata with a pained expression on her pale face. It actually made Naruto feel as though his heart was being squeezed when he saw how un-peaceful she looked. Gaara immediately went to her side and gently took her hand with his and squeezed it gently.

The ramen loving young man found himself being pulled in as well and he too went to sit beside her and continued looking at her. His injured hand rested on his lap as his right hand slowly came up to touch Hinata's complexion. She was cold but he was glad that her skin was still soft and smooth, just like her lips.

Gaara watched Naruto's actions and felt jealousy arise when he saw the Kyuubi holding boy touch his wife in the way that he was touching her. All he wanted to do was thank him for saving his wife and that he was no longer needed but as his gaze moved down to his wife, he felt something that was telling him that that was something Hinata didn't want.

"_Hinata-sama, you're looking lovely today." A twenty-year old Gaara said as his nineteen year old wife walked in slowly with a hand on her swollen belly._

_The dark haired girl blushed and nodded slightly. "Thank you, you're looking handsome as usual, Gaara-sama."_

_Once more, Gaara felt that feeling that he couldn't explain and it was something that kind of bothered him. He'd felt it before when he'd heard that Hinata was pregnant was his child. "Thank you," he said, pulling a chair out so that his young and pregnant wife could sit. It was weird that he knew so little about her yet they were destined to spend their life together. That was why he'd called this little get together, to get to know each other more._

"_What would you like to know, Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked, her head tilted to the side a bit making her now mid-back long hair move a bit._

"_Tell me about your life, please. I'll be doing the same…" He averted his gaze from hers and found that this was going to be hard for him. Not even his sister and brother knew much about him because he rarely talked to them about those things._

_This seemed to have surprised Hinata because she blushed and her light lavender eyes widened somewhat. She immediately changed her expression and gave him a small smile with a slight nod. The Hyuuga heiress began in a small timid voice with her young years in the academy. She talked about how hard it was to know that her father was disappointed at the fact that maybe she wasn't the one to carry the Hyuuga pride in the head branch._

_The red-haired young man listened as she spoke and felt some connection with her as she spoke about the troubles and all the struggles she'd done. As she spoke, he noticed that every time she spoke of Naruto she'd either blush or a small smile would appear. After she was done, Gaara felt some kind of jealous feeling at the fact that Naruto was held in a high pedestal in Hinata's life._

"_It wasn't fair that your future didn't go the way you wanted it to. It's not fair and I'm really sorry, Hinata-sama." Gaara stood from his seat and before walking out of the door he turned to look at a confused Hinata. "I'll be back to tell you about my life." With that Gaara walked out of the room and closed the door behind him._

"Gaara?"

Gaara was pulled out of his memories by Naruto's voice. The Kazekage turned to look at him and felt sadness as well other emotions tug at him. "I have to ask you something, Naruto." Gaara let go of his wife's hand and stared at Naruto with an earnest expression. "Could you give my wife and me a few moments to be alone?"

The request didn't really surprise Naruto because… well Hinata and Gaara were married and Gaara had all the right to ask for that. Not really wanting to do that, Naruto only nodded and with one last glance at Hinata, he slowly got up and walked towards the door.

"Naruto,"

Before closing the door, Naruto turned back to look at Gaara and waited for the other guy to continue.

"Tell Omoi to check your hand and then come back."

The Kyuubi holding boy nodded and closed the door, leaving Gaara alone with a sleeping Hinata.

It wasn't hard to find Omoi because right after he'd closed the door he bumped into her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," he said, not really in the mood for conversation or wanting to get his hand healed. All he wanted to do was stay with Hinata until she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh! Your hand!" Omoi grabbed Naruto's left arm and lifted it up to inspect the injury. Her face showed great concern. Looking up at him she said, "I need to give you antibiotics as well as disinfect this right away. Come with me."

With one last glance at the door, the blonde was dragged away from Hinata's doorway by the young girl.

Inside the room, Gaara sat in silence just staring at Hinata while holding her hand and gently caressing it with his thumb. How cruel, he thought, as he leaned closer to her. How cruel that right when he'd discovered such a wonderful feeling, it was now being taken away from him.

--

She felt like her lungs were being filled with lead and she was being pulled down into the dark abyss below her. What was happening to her? Her whole body ached and all her eyes met was a darkness that was frightening her. "Naruto-kun?" she yelled out, scared that she didn't even hear an echo. "Gaara-sama?" She felt strange calling a person she didn't know at all.

"I don't expect you to be attached to me emotionally or attracted to me in any way, so don't worry."

That voice… Hinata turned around to see if she could get a glimpse of the person speaking, but once again all she met was darkness.

"Hinata! That was an amazing technique! You're really amazing!"

"Where are you?" Hinata yelled, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Her head was hurting and her chest burned.

"Remember me, Hinata, It's me, Gaara. Remember me."

Hinata turned around searching for Gaara. "Come out! I can't see you, where are you? Please!" The pain was getting stronger and what was that? She lifted her hand to her ear and felt a streak of liquid down the side of her neck.

"Remember, Hinata, it's me, Naruto. Remember."

"Naruto! NARUTO! NARUTO! GAARA! WHERE AM I?" Hinata screamed and fell to her knees clutching the sides of her head. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She shook her head and continued screaming.

--

Gaara got worried when he noticed that Hinata was now bleeding from her ears as well as her nose and… were those tears of blood? Yes! Getting up from his spot, Gaara ran out of the room in search of the medical ninjas.

"Hold still!" Omoi scolded Naruto as she wound his hand with a white band and placed a small metal band to keep it from unwinding. "There, see, all better!"

"Thanks…" Naruto glared at the short blond and hugged his hand to keep it away from her. "Are you sure you're fit to be a medical ninja?" he asked, immediately regretting it when he saw fire in her eyes. "I mean, ignore that question. Of course you are." Naruto got up and before Omoi could do anything, he bolted out of the room and decided to go back to Hinata and Gaara.

Arriving at the room, Naruto was alarmed when he saw Gaara gone and Hinata coughing up blood and grimacing in pain. He quickly rushed over to her and rested her head on his arm while he lifted her up in a sitting position to stop her from choking on her own blood.

"Hinata!" he whispered, hugging her closer to him. He heard as small sob escaped from his throat as well as tears began forming in his sky blue eyes. "D-don't l-leave me…"

"N-Naruto…kun…"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and saw her eyes were half opened and small drops of tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. "Hinata!" He felt his heart jump with joy. She wasn't dead! She was alive and talking to him.

"Where's… Gaara?" her voice was so low that Naruto had to lean in to hear her. Every time she spoke, she looked as though each word was killing her to say.

"Don't speak, Hinata, don't force yourself. I think he went to look for help." Naruto wiped a tears that were falling from her eyes as well as the blood that was slowly coming out of her ears. Her whole face was smudged with blood and her clothes were stained and so were his but he didn't care.

"I… remembered… you…" her breathing was becoming harder and faster and more tears were beginning to leak out. She smiled a small smile and lifted her hand slowly up to his face. "You're… all… grown… up… you… are… still… the… same… Naruto-kun… though… I'm… so… happy… that… I'm… with… you…"

At that moment, Gaara ran in with Omoi and the rest of the medical team behind. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the scene in front of them. Hinata's hand was gently brushing over Naruto's face while he held her in his arms in a sitting position. His bandages were all stained from the blood and his clothes along with Hinata's.

Hinata slowly turned her head and saw Gaara walking towards her. She smiled and extended her other hand towards him.

"Gaara… sama…" Hinata inhaled sharply but didn't let that stop her from speaking. "Please… bring… Tsuki… I… want… to… tell… her… something…"

Nodding, Gaara turned around to leave but found Omoi blocking his way.

"You stay here, Gaara-sama, I'll go get her. You stay here with Hinata-sama." Omoi ran out of the room in a hurry to get the small heiress.

Naruto just sat there with the love of his life in his hands observing everything that was happening through his teary eyes. In his heart he knew that this was the last time he would be able to hold Hinata this close to him and he didn't want to let her go, so he was thankful when Gaara sat down across from him and didn't ask him to put her down.

"The medical ninja should start some procedures…" Inin began saying but quieted down when Hinata locked her eyes with him and gave him a warm smile.

"It's… alright… Inin… can… you… please… leave… Naruto… Tsuki… my… husband… and… I… alone?" Hinata's voice was getting lower and her breathing was getting slower and slower. The bleeding from her ears wasn't stopping but at least she wasn't crying that much blood.

Inin nodded and knelt down in front of Hinata. "It was an honor to serve you," his voice shook a bit but he managed to keep it strong. "I will be outside if I am needed. Excuse me, Hinata-sama, Gaara-sama." With that, Inin got up and walked out of the room.

The rest of the medical ninja's did the same before slowly walking out while wiping their tears. Before the door could close, Omoi ran in with a sleepy looking Tsuki in her arms. At the sight of her mother, Tsuki immediately woke up and jumped out of Omoi's arms and rushed over to her mother. Gaara was able to stop her from jumping on Hinata and held onto his daughter so that she wouldn't hurt Hinata. Omoi bowed down in respect before turning around to leave them alone.

Once the door closed, Tsuki's voice broke the silence with, "Mommy! You're hurt! Daddy, can I kiss mommy's hurt away and make her feel better?"

Gaara nodded. "Be careful, Tsuki," he said in a low voice. He kept his eyes on his daughter as she walked over to her mother and began kissing her cheeks and forehead.

All three adults watched the little girl try and heal her mother. Naruto had to turn away because he knew he would start crying and he didn't want to scare the little girl and ruin this moment. Gaara too turned away because he knew that it would worry Tsuki even more.

"Thank… you… Tsuki…" Hinata sighed slowly and turned her attention to Gaara and extended her arm once more. A painful moan escaped her lips as another stab of pain hit her in the head but she quickly recovered and squeezed Gaara's hand to bring him closer.

Naruto felt like an intruder and wondered if he should put down Hinata and turn away to let the family be but Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto…kun… you…hear…this…too…" She turned back to Gaara and Tsuki and smiled at them before her face changed to show the sadness she was feeling as well as some pain. "I… love… you… both…" she couldn't continue because she began crying. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed, before clutching her head from the pain.

Tsuki became scared and tried to run over to her mother but Gaara held her back in his arms.

"Mommy!" Tsuki began crying, fat tears rolling down her cheek. "Mommy!" Gaara turned Tsuki around and hugged his daughter tight.

Hinata tried her best to control her crying but it really wasn't working. The pain was killing her and all she wanted to do was hug all three of them and keep them close to her. Her gaze moved to Naruto who was facing away from her with tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

She lifted her hand and touched the blonde's cheek softly. "Naruto…I… loved… you… too… forgive…me… for… not…"

Gaara looked up when he heard her say that and felt his heart stop when he saw Hinata's hand falling from Naruto's cheek to her chest. His green eyes widened and the whole world seemed to have stopped moving.

Naruto sat there, frozen, tears no longer fell out of his eyes and his blue eyes were widened just staring down at Hinata. He felt numb all over and didn't even want to move because if he did, then he would find out that this was reality and he didn't want it to be. Hinata's warm body was still in his arms and as he continued to look down at her, he noticed how peaceful she looked right there. Her eyes were closed and her mouth wasn't smiling nor showing any emotion, it was just there. Her hair was pushed aside from her face but some strands had freed themselves and were hanging. Her right arm was extended out towards Gaara, who still held onto Hinata's hand, while her left hand was resting on her chest.

"Is mommy sleeping?" If it weren't for Tsuki's voice, they would have continued to be in silence.

Neither Gaara nor Naruto wanted to leave but they both knew that Tsuki was too young to understand what was happening.

"Tsuki, mommy needs to rest right now." Gaara's voice broke and a sob escaped, allowing tears to start falling from his eyes.

"Daddy are you hurt too?" Tsuki asked, placing her hand on her father's head.

"Let's go look for your Omoi." A little composed, Gaara slowly got up from the chair and before placing his wife's hand down, he gently squeezed it. She looked like a sleeping princess, he thought, as he turned around and walked out with his daughter.

Naruto too got up from the seat and gently laid Hinata down on her bed. He still felt numb and couldn't bring himself to do anything but just continue to stare at her. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he eventually began making his way out of the room. After closing the door behind him, he fell to the floor on his knees and cried.

--

"Naruto Nii-chan! You came! Just like you promised," fifteen year old Tsuki said, as she walked towards Naruto, who was standing in front of a small well decorated grave.

"Well I did promise to come by every year," Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"That's good that you're a man of your word."

"Of course I am, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto laughed. "You should know that by now, Gaara."

Thirty-five year old Gaara of the Dessert walked up to Naruto and his daughter, who were both standing in front of his wife's resting spot.

Twelve years had passed since that tragic day in where Hinata had breathed her last breath. It had been hard on everyone, including the village of Konoha. Hinata was seen off the way a princess should wearing a beautiful lavender dress with her Konoha ninja protector tied around her neck. Both Naruto and Gaara didn't want to say their goodbyes but they knew they had to. The woman of their lives was taken away and the only thing that was left was a scar that felt un-healable.

"_I promise you, Hinata, that I will become Hokage and I will erase your name on the traitor list as well as the whole Sand Village. I promise you." Tears fell out of Naruto's eyes as he kneeled down in front of the freshly dug grave. "I never got a chance to tell you how much you meant and will continue to mean me. I'm so stupid to have never noticed you before and I'm sorry. I love you."_

"How is ninja school, Tsuki?" Naruto asked, smiling down at the young teen. It was amazing how much Tsuki resembled her mother. The only difference was the eyes and the hair color, but other than that she was a mini Hinata.

"What do you mean, ninja school? I will be participating in the Chuunin exams that will be held in Konoha this summer!" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a smirk that she'd learned from her aunt Temari.

Gaara laughed at this because he knew what was coming.

"How old are you? Fifteen? And you're still a Genin? Ha! Your father, mother and I participated in the Chuunin exams at age 12 and you're barely doing that now! Slow poke," Naruto teased.

Tsuki rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You were still a Genin at my age though, so I don't feel bad being this old. Ha!" With that Tsuki turned around and walked closer to her mother's grave to pay her respects.

Naruto laughed and walked up to Gaara who was just shaking his head with amusement.

"Temari is doing a good job in giving her attitude," Naruto said, looking back at Tsuki, who was talking to the tombstone with a big smile on her face and a red blush.

"I know, I keep telling my sister to tone it down but you know how women are. Especially those who are married to lazy guys." Gaara grinned. "Who knew those two would hook up and start a family?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was surprised when I heard it was with _him_, but he's a good guy." The blonde ran a hand through his hair before glancing back at Hinata's resting spot and back to Gaara. "Listen, Granny Tsunade along with the elders are beginning to talk about the next Hokage. Sakura-chan told me that I should start getting ready. I asked her why but she just gave me a smile and left me with that thought." Naruto pocketed both of his hands in his pockets and continued talking. "Once I'm Hokage, we'll both make sure that things are back to the way that they should be."

Gaara nodded and moved his gaze towards his daughter who was now waving her arms in the air while talking. He turned back to Naruto and said, "I like that. It will make things less complicated for Tsuki's future as well as the future for both or our villages. You'll make a great Hokage."

"The best one in all of history," Naruto grinned. "Well I have my ANBU assignments waiting for me back in Konoha so I better be leaving now. I'll come back as soon as I can, if I don't, I'll be here for sure next year on this same date, like always."

"Alright, you go and do that." Gaara was about to add something but Tsuki came running back.

"You're leaving Naruto-niichan?" she asked, pouting.

"Yeah, I am. I've got some things to do."

"Alright, but you'll be back next year, right?" she asked, her long red hair waving in the wind.

"I promise." And with that, Naruto began making his way down the hill back to his life.

"Come daddy, you need to visit mommy!" Tsuki grabbed Gaara's hand and together they walked back to Hinata's tomb.

* * *

**Starry:** How was it? Yeah, I actually cried writing it... I imagined it so perfectly like an anime episode. It also sucks that I killed off Hinata on her birthday... yeah I'm the worst. I added the ending as a little finishing thing so you all knew what happened to Gaara, Naruto and Tsuki. Haha Temari doesn't want Tsuki to be as shy as her mother so yeah. Cute, neh? Meow! And yes... I'm a Shikamaru x Temari fan... don't flame me for that... Ino x Shikamaru is growing on me though so yeah. I've actually started writing another fic and that one will surely be Hinata x Naruto (only) ... I think?... so yeah. I don't know when I'll upload it though so yeah. It's called, "Oh, Brother" So be on the lookout for that one. I hope you all enjoyed it and will re-read it sometime in the future. Please review and tell me what you thought, thanks! 

- Starry


End file.
